A Second Chance
by HimmelRomance
Summary: It had been a while since she had last visited the Anderson family, the news of Harold Anderson hitting the woman known as Sienna hard. She was hoping to return to the mansion to pay her respects some day but, as if by fate, a voice in the wind requested her return sooner than she had hoped... and for unusual reasons. OC x Erik story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

The darkened evening sky roared in anger as lightning struck the cemetery ground, the pelting rainfall attacking the lone figure that stood shivering in the storm. Although her long raincoat protected her from some of the rainfall her pencil skirt left her lower legs bare, her high heels already sinking into the flooding ground. The female figure tugged at her soaked clothing, lowly murmuring unknown words. Her words were stuttered, the clattering of her teeth making her hard to understand as she spoke in a foreign language. Her bowed head finally raised, her unseen eyes no longer focused on the newly placed grave as she glanced to her right. She was silent for a few moments, her chanting forgotten as she intently listened to something.  
"…I see…" she lowly spoke after a few moments in the English language, her teeth still clattering. She fell silent for a few moments again before speaking in response,  
"Yes I can do that for you… What? Demons and Devils? That does not bode well". Her tone was soft and quiet as she spoke, the harsh wind that wrapped around her almost silencing her without any effort.  
"…No… no, if they are as close as you say then I'll travel there now. The Mind Reader knows of my coming? Good… I need to protect the premises… You'll come too..? Yes, a wise choice though you should not linger for too long. Come, we must hurry" the female figure finally finished, turning away from the grave with a sudden burst of urgency.

It wasn't long before the female figure halted in front of a large mansion, her shaking limbs lessening as the wind died down slightly. She had been to this place many times before, the previous times welcoming but this time seemed much different, its unique charm lost. The rain continued to pour and the woman hurried forward, her figure no longer hiding in the shadows of the night as she stood under the lit porch, ringing the doorbell. Her five foot six figure continued to shiver as she lifted her arms, pulling down her soaked hood to reveal her features. Long golden blonde hair was tied in a tight damp bun as her lightly tanned skin glowed in the man-made lighting. Her soft golden honey eyes seemed welcoming at first glance but on further notice they were defensive, as if guarding away untold stories. Her body stiffened for a moment as she heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side, the woman rolling her shoulders to loosen herself up. The door finally opened with a creek, a dark haired girl she recognised coming into her vision. She was a pretty girl with her dark long hair and her bright green eyes, in her late teens if the woman remembered correctly, but she was timid and reserved for the most part, her upbringing an unpleasant one at times. Her name was Mika Anderson, granddaughter to a client Sienna worked for several times before. The girl gasped in shock, hastily beckoning the soaked woman inside before slamming the door closed.  
"My god Sienna, you're soaked! How long have you been out there?" the girl exclaimed as she finally got a good look at the woman. Sienna merely laughed at her words, her eyes sparkling in amusement as she looked down ever so slightly at the younger girl.  
"Well it is raining outside Mika… and quite some time it seems, I must have lost track of time" the woman replied to the teenage girl as Mika shook her head knowingly.  
"You never change" Mika commented with a light sigh, the limited answer not concerning the girl Mika. Mika parted her lips to continue speaking but footsteps silenced her, the appearance of a tall, dark haired male with glasses sending her into a sudden panic. Sienna raised her brow as the male approached them both, a pleasant smile on his lips.  
"…I… I can explain…" Mika hurriedly piped up, her brain working overtime in hopes of making up an excuse for his presence but the woman laughed, shaking her head.  
"As amusing as it would be to see you try tonight is not the night. Greetings, it's a pleasure to meet you" Sienna butted in before Mika could speak her excuse, acknowledging the male for a moment.  
"From what I've heard you're to hold an event of sorts for tomorrow night" Sienna continued on causing Mika to look at her in surprise.  
"How do you know about that?" Mika asked, only receiving the phone call from her Father not so long ago. Sienna remained silent for a moment, her eyes briefly looking to the right before returning back to the girl.  
"I received a call from your father this afternoon about it, he knew I usually took care of the events your grandfather prepared here so he thought I'd be the best person to call to help you. If he had called me in the morning I would have come much sooner but unfortunately I had no time to rearrange my meetings in the afternoon" Sienna explained to her, Mika accepting every word from her as she sighed in relief.  
"You could have arrived tomorrow morning" Mika noted but the woman shrugged, wriggling her toes in her wet high heels.  
"It was quicker to walk here than to walk home" she honestly told her,  
"Plus I didn't want you worrying about it all night long… but it seems your friends have solved that problem for me already" Sienna continued on, the plural going unnoticed by Mika who merely yawned.  
"You know me too well" Mika knowingly said making the woman grin, glancing up at the clock to the left.  
"You should head off to bed, I can escort your friend to a room to change and rest for the night" the male finally spoke, his voice polite and professional. Sienna could feel the aura of power surrounding him, the woman glancing to her right for a moment as she listened to something before turning and nodding in agreement.  
"Go and rest, we can catch up in the morning" Sienna softly spoke, her eyes shining in delight as Mika nodded in defeat, giving her farewells as she headed up the stairs to retire. Both Sienna and the dark haired male remained silent until they were both certain she was in her room and out of earshot.  
"Damien mentioned something about your coming…" the male spoke, beckoning her to follow him in the direction of the dining room. Sienna followed without a response, halting in her stride when entering the dining room to witness four other strangers.

It was weird to know so much about these five people yet this was the first time she had ever met them. The 'old man' as they would call him had told her all about these people… or dare she say demons. She had played a part in their coming, creating fake ID's to match the photo's Mika's grandfather had given her. Why had she helped him? She owed the Anderson family a great deal plus Sienna was the only person the old man could turn to, Sienna was more aware of magic than the old man ever was. The tale of the five demons was well-known to her; they searched for freedom from the Abyssal Plains, the Human World the only place they knew to flee to. The woman scanned her eyes on them all, putting a name to each person. Firstly there was James, the eldest one of the group. He was the dark haired male that had led her into the room, his stance and attitude strong. It was clear he was the most educated one out of the group, his fate decided at birth – he was to take the throne in replacement of his father. Sienna grimaced at the thought, thankful that she never had to carry that kind of burden. The next demon she glanced across to was Erik, her gaze remaining on him longer than intended. He had sharp red hair and glistening purple eyes that were filled with charm but there was something else there… something she couldn't quite grasp onto. Her eyes remained on his for a moment too long, trying to figure out the answer but she remained silent as she finally turned her eyes to the next demon who snorted at their exchange. Sienna bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling, knowing only too well who the next two were. The one who had scoffed was Sam, the brute of the group who only knew how to attack rather than defend. A tactic she had seen too often and easily overcame. The second who stood next to him was nearly the opposite of him, his bright blue eyes soft as he gazed at Sienna in curiosity. Matthew was his name, a boy who wanted prove something to the world. She couldn't help but wonder if he was the target to teasing within the group of brothers, it wouldn't surprise her if he was. Finally her eyes fell on the final one, Damien. He was an odd demon for sure, his noble presence not as strong as the others and Sienna did her best not to shy away from his burning gaze.  
"I should introduce ourse-" James spoke, breaking the silence that had formed but Damien silenced him.  
"There's no need, she knows us" Damien pointed out making James frown. Sienna politely nodded to confirm that what he said was true, ensuring to clear her mind before speaking.  
"I shall introduce myself properly later as I must get on with my duties. As you know I am here by request of the 'old man' as you call him though Mika believes her parents summoned me here… I know about a Devil that chases you down so I need to properly ward the premises with spells. Tell me, who exactly is this Devil you have angered?" Sienna openly spoke, getting straight to the point. The demons quickly focused their eyes onto Sam who flared with life, stepping forward.  
"How do you know about that?!" he hastily questioned.  
"Sam!" James warned, hoping his tone would silence him but it seemed to have the opposite effect on him.  
"No James! How does she know about the devil? And what about spells?! How does a human know all of this? Wait, are you even human? Are you working for the devils themselves?" Sam hurriedly interrogated, Sienna remaining unfazed as James narrowed his eyes.  
"Sam that's enough!" James snapped to the younger sibling who continued to ignore him. Sam parted his lips to continue shooting out accusations but Sienna raised her hand, the mere motion resulting Sam to pause in his actions and fall into silence. The demons looked between the two in surprise, knowing Sam wasn't one to follow orders but their surprise was soon forgotten as Sienna spoke, a gentle smile on her lips.  
"I do not work for the devils; like you have already been informed I was sent here by the 'old man'. I am basically here to ensure that all of you remain safe here while this devil is about, especially Mika. The whole event tomorrow is my cover-up for making sure everything is in order… though I will help with the preparation of it and remain here afterwards until the devil has been dealt with" Sienna told them, her words nothing but the truth but the demons were quick to notice that she was very brief in the explanation, the woman intentionally missing out vital information as she danced with words.  
"I see…" James murmured in thought, finally taking control of the conversation again now that Sam had fallen into silence.  
"Malik… his name is Malik" James told the female who merely winced at the mention of his name before recovering her expression.  
"Ah… I've crossed paths with him a few times before, as unpleasant as they come. I know his methods well enough, he won't give up searching for you easily" Sienna openly said, turning her eyes to the window.  
"We covered our tracks the best we could" Matthew piped in but the woman shook her head,  
"You were bleeding from what I've been told, there's only so much you can hide away… he will come with his followers…" she quietly murmured, turning her eyes away from the window and back to the others.  
"You should rest, it's quite late and I fear that tomorrow will be a long day" Sienna lightly suggested, her eyes softening.  
"And what about you? You must be freezing" Erik asked, his voice smooth but there was a lingering concern entwined with his tone. The woman glanced at the doorway behind her, sighing with a light hearted shrug.  
"I need to go back out to ward and check the premises. I'll attend to my needs once I'm done" she replied, holding back a cringe at the thought of returning back out in the rain. The four remained silent for a moment and Sienna turned, believing it was time for her to leave.  
"Why are you helping us?" Sam couldn't help but ask. Sienna kept her back to them as she took in his words, knowing what they truly meant. Her golden honey eyes bore into his own, the look unsettling Sam as he took a step back in surprise, his lips parted. He could feel something, something unnatural but yet he couldn't link it to anything.  
"You're wondering why I haven't kicked you out and protected the girl, right? I… well to put the story short I owe the Anderson family a lot plus I kn..." Sienna responded but she caught herself in time, not voicing her final words as she shook her head.  
"My reasoning is of no importance, I'll see you guys in the morning" she hurriedly said, leaving the house quickly. Erik frowned at her words while Sam suspiciously narrowed his eyes at her retreating form, Erik turning his eyes onto Damien in hopes of him knowing the words she failed to say. Damien shook his head, his brothers wondering if he didn't hear her thoughts or if he remained silent to respect her privacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. **

Hours passed when Sienna finally re-entered the mansion, the clock informing her that midnight had long passed. If there was a patch of skin that wasn't soaked before then it was surely soaked now, the rain unforgiving as she did her tasks. Her body had accepted the harsh treatment, her limbs given up shaking quite some time ago. She removed her soggy high heels, sighing at their ruined state as she threw them in the bin nearby. At the movement she noticed the dining room light still on, her curiosity getting the better of her. She removed her drenched coat, frowning in confusion to where to place it but she tucked it under her arm, knowing it belonged in the washing machine. Before stepping forward to investigate the light she glanced over to her right, a small smile on her face.  
"Yes everything is done… Don't worry Harold, all will be fine… You should leave for now, I do not want them sensing your presence" she murmured to the empty entrance hall before turning her head to the archway leading to the dining room. She slowly walked forward, halting in her strides as she was greeted by the sight of Erik.

A small, tired smile danced on her lips as she observed the lone demon hunched over the table, engrossed with his writing. Even if his red hair strands weren't covering most of the page she was too far away to get a grasp on what he was writing about. His body was relaxed, exhausted by the looks of it but his purple eyes had lost its charm from earlier, a glaze proving his lack of energy its only replacement. It was a welcoming sight to witness for the woman, a weird one even when considering he was a demon. They were always so uptight, demanding and loud but to witness this odd sight was somewhat enjoyable for her.  
"I didn't expect anyone to still be up" Sienna softly spoke, rolling up the wet grey sleeves of her sweater as she folded her arms. Erik hastily straightened himself at the sound of her voice, the woman smiling at his surprise. He recovered quickly, his eyes losing its glaze as they became playful and charming.  
"I couldn't let a lady return back with no one around, it's bad manners" Erik smoothly said, leaning back in the chair as he shot her a perfected smile. No blush crossed Sienna's features as she took in his words, her smile merely slackened as she shrugged in response.  
"The place is protected from Hell-borne spells, I've checked the area and found no signs of them yet. I bet if they're still chasing you then they'll arrive in a few days" Sienna spoke, ignoring his previous words.  
"I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll start on the planning for tomorrow-" Sienna continued on but fell silent as Erik flirtatiously grinned, grabbing the sheet he was previously writing on to shake in her direction.  
"No need to beautiful, I've already done the list. I've drawn a bath for you in the upstairs bathroom, go and relax and let us take care of tomorrow" Erik smoothly said, running a hand through his hair. Sienna frowned at his thoughtfulness, nodding her head gratefully.  
"Thank you" she awkwardly said, looking at him for a few moments before turning to leave.  
"If you need anyone to join you then y'know where to find me" Erik cheekily added on making the woman halt, an uneasy atmosphere floating around her. She glanced back at him, an unfamiliar expression on her face.  
"I'm quite capable of bathing alone" she coolly replied making the demon grin.  
"Whatever you say beautiful" he told her, a light chuckle escaping his lips but it faded as her expression faltered into an irritable one.  
"Sienna…. Just…. Just call me Sienna. You're not in the Abyss now, you don't need to follow your old ways, escape from the past while you're given the chance. You may not be fortunate to be given a second chance" Sienna told him with a sharp look. At her words a pained expression appeared on the demon's face, all charm fading away. Sienna knew she had hit the nail right on the head, her face softening to ease the moment between them as she removed her irritation.  
"This world accepts all kinds, do not feel you have to live up to certain standards for survival" she murmured, turning and leaving the room. Erik silently watched as she left, his heart wrenching at her words. How much did this woman truly know? The incubus yawned, stretching his arms. He knew the woman would be around tomorrow, perhaps he would learn more about her during the day. With that thought he smiled, leaving the list on the table as he stood but his smile faded, his brows furrowing, what was his true self? And could he truly survive in this world without his mother's methods?

A high pitched giggle awoke Sienna the next morning as she fell out of her bed with a surprised squeak, coming face to face with a small, fluffy white object. She blinked several times, her vision clearing as she fell into the red eyes of the small, stuffed animal. The toy giggled again, obvious pleased with itself as the woman groaned.  
"I see the demons didn't take long to use their abilities" the woman grumbled to the small thing, sitting herself up to grab the toy. It screeched at the contact, trying its best to leap away but it was too slow for the awakened woman.  
"You aren't getting away from me you little rascal" she told the stuffed animal, getting herself up off of the floor as she strode out of the room in search of answers. The enchanted toy continued to squirm in her grasp as she headed down the stairs and into the dining room, moving into the kitchen when hearing voices. James and Damien were the only two demons awake, the pair acknowledging her as they greeted her entrance.  
"Good morning" they said in unison, James being the only one to continue.  
"What are you doing up so early? You should have continued sleeping" James spoke but he tilted his head when realising what the woman was holding.  
"Seems she didn't get much of a choice in the matter" Damien told him in amusement, shifting across the kitchen to get a bag of flour out of the cupboard, returning to his bowl to continue mixing ingredients together.  
"I'm to guess that none of you made this cheeky little thing" Sienna assumed, glancing down at the toy who finally quit its squirming.  
"That's Matthew's doing, terrified him when he realised what he made. He's meant to be helping us make breakfast but he must still be asleep…" James responded to her causing the toy to snicker under its breath.  
"Terrified him..? Is that so?" Sienna lowly murmured to herself, the playful smile forming on her lips noticed by both of the demons.  
"I should turn you bright pink for waking me up so early this morning" she told the toy, the small object beginning to wriggle in her grasp again.  
"But I have a much better punishment for you... a quest you could say" the woman added on after a long, dramatic pause. The toy stopped its struggling, its curiosity getting the better of it as Sienna whispered in its ear. The mysterious creature grinned ear to ear, wildly shaking its little front paws in excitement.  
"Do you accept?" she asked the toy, the object furiously shaking its head in agreement. Sienna crouched down, releasing the toy as she grinned to herself.  
"Go quickly little one, you better make me proud" she told the toy as it scurried off, an echo of its laugh ringing in the mansion. James questioned what she had requested, Damien softly chuckling to himself already knowing the answer.  
"Oh… it's simply gone to get your dear Matthew for you" she told him,  
"I should probably get dressed, I'll help you with breakfast when I'm done" she continued on and left the room before James could question her further.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Sienna softly smiled as she glanced into the mirror after changing, brushing down her dark blue jeans. She was thankful she didn't have to wear her office clothes today, the pencil skirt never to her liking. It was nice to be able to wear casual clothing for once, the woman grabbing a blue hoodie from the side before throwing it over her shoulders. She tugged at the sleeves, surprised the material still fitted her after the long years of being left in one of the spare guest rooms. Sienna had known the Anderson family for quite some years, at times working alongside the old man himself resulting to her staying at the mansion on business days. Sienna wouldn't claim she had a solid job, she did things here and there to get her by. If she had a permanent job then it would cause too many problems… Her smile faltered at the memories, knowing that things will never quite be the same again. When arriving at this town five years ago she hoped to escape the past, even the present yet as days passed it seemed that the woman was getting closer and closer to the things she wanted to escape. Sienna let out a sigh, tying her hair back in a messy bun as her eyes remained focused on the mirror for a few moments more as she fell into her own eyes. They were the usual soft, golden honey eyes that the woman barely even knew anymore. They seemed so distant, so disconnected from her soul. It had been a long time since Sienna could truly express herself, she had been pushed and shoved to set an example for others that she had long lost herself. Her comment to Erik hours ago popped into her mind, Sienna's face twisting in dislike for a second… who was she to advise others when she could not take advice herself? The woman shook her head, removing her thoughts as she turned and headed down the stairs.

Her footfalls were light as she entered the kitchen, the small figure of Matthew darting around the room. He looked on edge, the expression making the woman smile in mischief.  
"Good morning Matthew" Sienna politely greeted, the demon jumping out of his skin at her voice.  
"O-oh morning" Matthew called back, calming down when realising who stood nearby. It seemed that the stuffed toy had done its job and gotten the demon up, his jumpy behaviour confirming that it had scared Matthew half to death. Sienna headed to the kettle, filling it up with water before placing it on the hob to warm up.  
"Where did James and Damien run off to?" Sienna asked, realising the duo were no longer present. She grabbed several things, the items being placed onto a circular tray to make tea and coffee.  
"Damien heard Mika having bad dreams so they've run up to check on her" Matthew told her, serving up pancakes and omelettes onto different plates. Sienna halted in her movements, her brow furrowing in thought but she dismissed the shiver trailing up her spine, forcing herself to relax once more. Sienna returned back to the kettle, checking on it for a moment before returning back to the kitchen door.  
"I'll go set the table" she informed him, moving to the dining room. The woman moved swiftly, the table set in a matter of minutes as James, Damien and Mika joined them, James being the only one to return back to the kitchen. It wasn't long before Sam and a very tired Erik joined them at the table, Sienna finally taking a seat once all the food and drinks had been placed on the table.

Sienna picked herself out a small meal, glancing over the notes Erik had made only a matter of hours ago. She hummed in confirmation that everything had been looked over.  
"You did a pretty decent job" she cheerfully told the demon that sat to her left, hinting towards the paper. Erik tiredly grinned in her direction before scooping up another mouthful of food. Sienna couldn't help but wonder how long the demons would last without gaining power. Clearly in this situation they were not strong enough to tackle Malik… Would they use Mika to regain their strength? Sienna glanced in her direction for a second, feeling comfortable that the younger human had been wise enough to set the rules already.  
"So Mika, Sienna, how long have you both known each other?" Matthew asked in curiosity, gathering the attention of everyone at the table. Mika pondered for a moment as Sienna took a sip of coffee, knowing she should be the one to speak.  
"I've known the Anderson family for quite some years, I would babysit Mika now and again when she was younger. I mostly worked alongside her grandfather, sometimes at his company and sometimes here in preparation for things" Sienna informed them, setting her cup down. Mika nodded in agreement,  
"Sienna would stay for a few days, she would stay longer if her work didn't take up so much time. After the first year gramps decided to give her one of the guest rooms, it saved her having to bring items and such whenever she stayed over" Mika told them, smiling at the memory.  
"What do you work as? A secretary?" James asked, remembering the formal clothing from yesterday and Sienna stiffened at the direct question. She picked up her cup, taking another sip as she thought over her words.  
"I worked as an event planner for the Andersons and some others, I do office work out of town now and again" she vaguely told them.  
"Out of town? Seems a bit far for just office work" James murmured thoughtfully, having more knowledge about the human world than most demons would. Sienna shrugged off his comment,  
"Sometimes you've got to do what you've got to do" she offhandedly said, closing the topic of work politely. The demons looked at themselves briefly, question lingering in their eyes but they dared not to ask her more. Sienna finished up her breakfast quickly, standing herself up as she excused herself.  
"I'll quickly pop down into the cellar and see what wines are there for tonight" Sienna told them, shooting off before they could utter another word.

As she went out of sight the demons glanced at Mika, surprised that she was the only one that didn't seem bothered by her behaviour.  
"She's always been that way" Mika told them, already knowing what was going through their minds.  
"Did I offend her with my question?" James asked, concern lingering in his voice but Mika weakly laughed.  
"Not at all, Sienna's never been one to talk about her work… or about her life really. She's a mysterious one, gramps liked her a lot though and never pushed for answers. She was like the big sister I always wanted in life, even if there were times when it was months before I saw her again…" Mika told them, sighing at the end as she lowered her voice.  
"If you want my view on it I don't think she only does office work… there's been a few times where I've seen gramps sneak her in the mansion late at night battered and bruised. She even helped me practice my taekwondo, well a bit of it at least to defend myself if I ever needed to" Mika continued on quietly, lost in her thoughts. Erik looked at her in surprise, Sienna not looking the type of woman who would fight let alone return home with wounds. To Erik and also the other demons Sienna seemed like the woman who would go to fancy balls, dressed elegantly in long ball gowns as she swayed her hips to each group of people with a bright, happy smile. Before the demons could dig deeper into the conversation Mika's phone rung, the girl excusing herself before they could ask her anymore questions.

Sienna re-emerged from the cellar 20 minutes later carrying several bottles of red and white wine, knowing they'll be up to Mika's fathers liking. As she entered the dining room to pass into the kitchen she noticed Mika and Sam were missing.  
"They've already gone outside to start work" Damien told her, recognising the confused expression on her face straight away. Erik parted his lips to make a charmed remark but no words left his lips, the events from last night playing in his mind. He stopped himself in time, knowing that his charm had a negative effect on the woman.  
"I see…" Sienna responded, pausing in thought.  
"What tasks are left to do?" she asked the four, figuring they had already chosen their desired duties.  
"We've got everything covered, you can go and relax if you wish" James politely told her but she shook her head in refusal.  
"I can't leave everything for you lot to do; you're guests here after all. Find something for me to do; I'll go throw these in the kitchen" she told them, turning on her heel into the kitchen. She quickly placed the bottles to the side, passing by Matthew who entered the kitchen as she returned to the dining room. It seemed that Damien had already left, James and Erik the only ones waiting for her return.  
"Well?" Sienna asked, folding her arms.  
"Like I said we-" James begun but Sienna held up her hand, the eldest demon falling silent. James couldn't help but frown, a tingling sensation filling his throat and lungs. It didn't put him in discomfort or pain, it was quite to opposite… it was soft, gentle… He didn't feel in danger with the sensation, instead he felt comforted and at ease… but before he could truly register the sensation it was gone.  
"I'm not taking no as an answer" she firmly told him.  
"You're more than welcome to join me sorting the dining room out" Erik smoothly said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sienna's nose scrunched up at his mannerism but she nodded, looking at James.  
"That seems acceptable" she noted making James sigh, shaking his head as he stood from his chair.  
"Very well, I'll be out in the garden if you need anything" he informed them, giving Erik an unknown look before leaving the pair alone in the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

A small smile of victory fell over Sienna's lips as she watched James leave, uncrossing her arms as she looked at Erik.  
"I see that you're the stubborn type" Erik noted, the woman nodding to confirm his words.  
"Sometimes you have to be so people don't take advantage of you. It's a good trait to have when you're in the line of work I do" she honestly told him, moving across to the table. Erik spoke no more on the matter, looking around the room to express his thoughts.  
"We need to move the tables and chairs, give the floor a good clean and waxing before laying everything out" he summarised for the woman who merely nodded, removing her hoodie and setting it to the side. Erik focused her movements, watching as she grabbed the chair to move to the corner of the room.  
"You shouldn't hide yourself away in such casual clothing" he found himself saying without a thought making Sienna freeze. Erik closed his eyes at his words, knowing he shouldn't have said his thoughts aloud. She glanced down at herself before frowning in his direction.  
"Why? It's not like I need to please anyone" she blankly replied, continuing her movement as she set the chair in the corner of the room. Erik watched her for a moment before following her example, stacking his chair on top of the one she had already placed in the corner. He was surprised that she didn't act in a similar way to the night before; today she seemed cool, collected and generally curious about his statement. He wondered how far he could press the topic.  
"What about your other half?" Erik naturally asked, failing to answer her question but Sienna laughed with her usual smile but it was weak and strained.  
"I have no other half" she truthfully told him, the demon pausing to stare in her direction.  
"Don't look so surprised" she mocked him when realising his reaction,  
"I'm not as easy to get along with as I may seem" she continued on wriggling her eyebrows playfully. As she turned to grab another chair to stack Erik noticed the flash of wonder on her features… The pair remained silent for a minute before it was broken again. Erik couldn't help but wonder if he should continue pressing her for information.  
"So what about you?" she asked, shifting the topic slightly. Erik grinned at her words, amusement clearly playing across his face.  
"Incubi don't love, we only lust" he told her. Sienna halted in her movements, looking at him dead in the eye which caught him right off guard. Her gaze was burning, unmoving but his heart twisted in a way that was unfamiliar to him. Had Sam felt this way when she looked at him that time?  
"Demons can love… they just choose not to. Society tells them what they can and can't feel yet they lack knowledge when it comes to love. Demons have the ability to feel something much stronger than any human could ever dream of, you should not let such a blessing go to waste" Sienna quietly said in disagreement. Erik lightly laughed, trying his best to peel away from her gaze and dismiss the topic of love but he couldn't. They were infectious, alluring… how could a woman behold something like that? Her words stuck to him though, especially the phrase about his strong attachment to feelings being a blessing.  
"And what makes you say that?" he replied in humour, watching as Sienna finally turned her eyes away from him and out of the window. She wandered closer to it, beckoning the curious demon over. Erik felt his body following her silent command, standing alongside her as he looked out of the window. Sam stood in the centre of the road leading off of the premises, his movements slow and precise as he shifted himself into different positions. Mika was to his right several steps away, her body following his movements with only a few seconds behind.  
"If you do not love then what do you feel towards your brothers?" Sienna asked him, her voice low and soft. Erik was taken back by her tone, the vulnerability making his heart skip a beat. His full attention was fixed on her, nothing in the world could stop him from listening to her. She did not carry the same aura and authority of James when he spoke, instead it was something else, something he definitely wasn't familiar with. Erik parted his lips to answer her yet no words formed, signalling Sienna to continue on.  
"They are not merely family, the bond you have with your brothers is not the same bond you have with your mother or father… It is not a simple friendship either, you risked your lives entering the human world, the unknown and why..? It certainly wasn't from simple friendship…" Sienna explained, her words pausing as she looked the demon back in the eye. The sensation he felt earlier returned but it was much softer, gentler, something he could turn away from if he ever chose to.  
"You want to ensure their happiness, their safety… You'll give them all that you can, even if it's not to your liking. Love can come in many forms" she quietly told him, placing a hand onto his chest.  
"Don't be quick to disregard things because of what society has told you. As I mentioned you are blessed to have the capability of feelings, there are those out there that may never experience it…" she lowly murmured as she seemed to fall into her own thoughts, her figure unmoving. The pair remained like that for a few moments, trying to understand each other before finally Sienna broke the contact between them. She returned back to work, as if nothing had happened and Erik blinked several times, glancing out at Sam and Mika one last time before getting back to work himself.

Time passed and the silence remained between them as they came to the end of sorting the dining room out. Erik was so lost in his own thoughts concerning the previous conversation that the pained hiss that escaped Sienna's lips made him jump out of his skin. His eyes snapped over to her direction, the woman doubled over as she held her hand to her left side.  
"Sienna?" Erik worriedly spoke, hurrying across to the woman who merely waved him away.  
"…I… I'm… ok…" she managed to breathe through gritted teeth but as she tried to stand herself up tall she winced, the demon deciding to ignore her words. He gently took her arms, the material of her long sleeved top cold to the touch as he led her over to a chair to sit her down.  
"Let me see" he requested, moving his hands to the bottom of her shirt. She gently swatted him away but cringed at the movement, lowly grunting to herself.  
"There's nothing to see" she defensively spoke, shooing him away but Erik remained determined, grasping onto her face so she faced him directly. She stiffened at the contact, an almost 'flight or fight' response lingering in her eyes. Like her arms her face was cold to the touch, the temperature almost unsettling to the demon who had lived among the abyssal plains for all of his life. He wondered if it was normal yet Mika had never once been this cold to the touch. He ignored it for now, focusing on the matter at hand.  
"Please" he asked, his voice quiet and soft. Sienna focused on his purple eyes, losing herself in them. There was no charm or duty in them; he did it because he was generally concerned for her wellbeing. It wasn't often demons felt this way… Sure these five demons were different at first glance but were they genuine? Even though originally there was doubt in her mind about them she fully trusted the old man's judgement of them, accepting that they truly were sincere. At her silence Erik looked back down to her stomach, moving up her shirt a few inches without any protest. He deeply frowned, confused at his findings.  
"Why do you have a bandage on?" he naturally asked, noticing splotches of blood slowly seeping through. Sienna deeply sighed, knowing there was no point trying to blow it off.  
"Got cut the other day, I was out of town and away from any nearby hospitals to get it stitched up so did the next best thing and wrapped it up" Sienna answered him, shifting her eyes away from his face as she looked down at his hands. He carefully traced his hands onto the tape holding the bandage on, the woman quickly setting her hands onto his to stop him.  
"Don't" she breathed, her tone almost panicky. She didn't want to reveal its contents to him.  
"I don't want to get blood on everything" she told him as an afterthought, lightly chuckling to ease the moment. She cringed at the shooting pains in her side causing Erik's brow to deepen.  
"We're pretty much done here anyway… I'll go sort this out before finding appropriate clothing for everyone" she continued on, standing herself up and lightly nudging the demon to the side.  
"But Sienna-" Erik tried to speak but the woman dismissed him with a simple wave of her hand, leaving Erik to stand alone as she left the room. He stood there motionless for a second, glancing at the hoodie she had left behind. No one besides his father had dismissed him without one last backward glance, how could someone do that so easily? Erik had the looks, the charm… but why did she not accept it like others did? His eyes wandered from the hoodie and back to the window, Sam and Mika long gone from the scene. Erik couldn't help but ponder over their previous conversation and also the conversation with Mika. Sienna was definitely no ordinary person but something sparked within him, he would figure her out one day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

Sienna quickly bathed, tending to her two day old wound with very little care. It was healing nicely, unnaturally fast but it seemed bumping into the side of the table had made it bleed again. She frowned at the reminder of Erik's facial expression and actions, the tips of her fingers touching her cheeks where his hands were moments ago. Her eyes snapped closed, harshly sighing before shaking her head and removing her hands. She dressed herself in jeans and a plain green top, erasing her thoughts as she left the bathroom.

She trotted down the second floor hallway, dumping her previous clothing and damp towels in her room before continuing with her journey again. The hallways were silent as she walked, finding the stairway that lead to the third floor.  
"Guess they're having lunch" she mumbled, feeling her stomach twist at the thought. She shrugged off the feeling of hunger, knowing she still had tasks to do before the event. She finished climbing the stairs, her pace slower as she wandered down the long hallway with several unnamed doors on each side. She had learnt the third floor was designed for the servants when she first visited here, the floor barely used when Mika's grandfather claimed the mansion. Her movements were careful, turning down the left hallway to reach its end. At the end of the hallway stood a large archway, the contents unnerving to newcomers who would discover its location. It was a large circular room, its walls filled with mirrors with hidden handles on each panel. A lone circular table sat in the centre, dust covering its surface. Sienna approached one of the mirror panels, finding its hidden handle. Smoothly she pulled it open, revealing several sized hand-made baskets. She took the largest one, closing the mirrored door. Sienna knew this room well, the woman being the only one to visit it for the last few years. At the thought the woman moved across the room to another mirrored panel, opening it to reveal its contents. In front of her sat many blazes, shirts, trousers and shoes all designed for men in different sizes. She tilted her head for a moment, not truly knowing the demon sizes but she shrugged, pulling out a selection of clothing they could try. With their current clothing style in mind she found colours to match their personality; blue for Matthew, green for Sam, yellow for James and red for Erik. She paused in her movements, unsure of what to get for Damien but soon smiled, knowing that remaining plain would be best for him. Although she knew very little about the mind reader she knew that he liked remaining in the shadows, the likes of Erik and even James at times wanting to be in the spotlight. Once Sienna was happy with her choices she ironed, placing the items into the basket from earlier before leaving the room to go to the first floor.

She arrived at the dining room, thankful to find all the demons seated at the table finishing their lunch. She was curious to know where Mika had wandered off to but Sienna could only assume she had returned to her room.  
"I was starting to wonder where you'd gotten to" Sam casually greeted her, taking the final bite of his food. As she met his eyes she could see the question in them, even slight distrust but she ignored the feeling, tilting her head in greeting before setting the basket onto the floor.  
"I've been sorting out clothing for tonight, its best that you dress as servants for tonight's event. Mika's father may have hated the old man but he knows the company well, too well even so it would be hard for you to blend in with the crowd" Sienna spoke to them, her eyes falling on everyone besides Erik.  
"Would it not be suspicious being servants too?" Matthew asked but Sienna grinned.  
"Fear not, your presence will not be questioned if you are servants" she comforted him,  
"If I've guessed your sizes wrong then you'll find me on the third floor but everything there should be correct" she continued on. She turned to leave but Erik's voice halted her in her movement.  
"Aren't you going to have lunch?" he asked, Sienna's eyes turning back to set themselves onto his concerned purple ones.  
"I don't have time, I need to find dresses for myself and Mika before checking the premises one last time" she told him, her eyes fleeting away from his as James stood from his seat.  
"We can check the premises if you-" James suggested but Sienna raised her hand, that tingling feeling in his throat and lungs settling in his body once more. He frowned at the sensation as it left his body, the woman before him uneasily shifting her weight from foot to foot. From his reaction the woman could tell he felt it…  
"Please, leave it to me. If Malik is nearby then I do not want you harmed, plus I do not want you wasting your remaining energy on warding" she softly told him, softening her eyes.  
"Just get the remaining jobs done in the house" she gently requested. James sighed, his wiser side showing as he sat himself down but Sam angrily stood, slamming his fists onto the table.  
"And what if Malik is there? What are you going to do against him?! And how can you know so much magic for a human?" Sam exploded, his eyes sharp. Erik was the first to shift from his seat, wanting to tame the beast but Sienna shook her head in his direction, turning her focus back onto Sam. Although Sam could be explosive and rude Sienna knew his heart was in the right place, he was concerned for her.  
"Malik will cause me no harm" she said with a shrug,  
"Humans with no knowledge of magic cannot see devils unless they wish to be seen. Why would he attack a simple, lonely woman wandering the surrounding area?" she continued on, keeping her emotions neutral. Sam's eyes darkened, displeased by her lack of solid, informative answer.  
"And what of your knowledge of wards?" he demanded, Sienna unfazed by his continuing outburst.  
"The old man got you here didn't he? A simple human…" she simply replied,  
"And look at him, he's dead" Sam snapped back making the woman close her eyes at the painful reminder. All stiffened at his retort, James being the first to recover.  
"Sam" he murmured but Sam didn't need his strong tone to know that he had taken it too far. Sienna harshly sighed, shaking her head as she reopened her eyes.  
"You should not concern yourself of my safety" she told not only Sam but to all those who listened. Her tone was dead, lifeless which seemed so out of character to them all. Her eyes remained unfocused as she turned towards the exit one last time.  
"My task is to ensure your safety and watch over Mika, nothing more, nothing less" she finished, her mood turned foul as she left the room.

The demons were silent, Sam's eyes the only ones who were downward in shame. No one truly knew what to say, not even James who was usually the best at these kinds of situations. For once it was Damien who was the one to break the silence, his eyes looking across at Erik.  
"She was wounded?" he asked him aloud, his words snapping the silence in two. Erik jumped at his words, rolling his eyes at his words.  
"Sometimes I wish you didn't have that ability" he lowly said, his eyes closing in an attempt to erase his thoughts but they merely increased, making Damien sigh.  
"Wounded or not I don't trust her" Sam murmured under his breath, Erik's eyes snapping to him with a glare.  
"Why not? All she's done is help us… and how could you talk to her in such a way?" Erik spoke back, his tone sharp. Sam's eyes finally raised to his,  
"Don't you get it? She's not normal! You're so blind trying to charm her you don't even feel the aura around her, there's a power there that no human could ever possess" Sam angrily told him, Erik parting his lips to argue back but James cleared his voice, earning the attention he deserved.  
"For once I agree with Sam…" James slowly said, Sam's eyes lighting up at his words.  
"But…" he continued on, pausing as he thought over his words.  
"I've never felt threatened or in danger while in her presence… actually I've felt quite the opposite. We should not question her full reasoning behind her help or her magic ability, instead we should accept what we have and be thankful" James told them all, collecting the empty plates.  
"We should do as she advises… she's right after all, we can't take on Malik without training and power so going face to face with him now would be dangerous" he spoke aloud.  
"So you'd rather her die if he does suddenly appear while she's alone?" Erik quickly questioned, a frown replacing his previous glare. James sighed at his question, shaking his head.  
"She's aware of the situation, we should put our faith in her. Plus we'll start training in the morning, even if we do not have the energy required to kill Malik we'll at least be prepared" James slowly responded, taking the plates to the kitchen to end the conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Sienna deeply sighed as she stood in her room some hours later, smoothing out her skin-tight ankle length white dress, running a hand through her curled honey blonde hair as she stared at her curvy form in the mirror. Her reflection grimace in return, displeased with her appearance. Sienna wiggled her toes, her black heels making her sigh in discomfort as she turned to the right, the thigh length slit in her dress showing off her tanned legs. She glared at herself in the mirror,  
"Just for tonight" she told herself in the mirror, turning to face it properly again once more. She had told herself that many times yet she always found herself in the exact same situation. She sighed, shaking her head.  
"Who am I kidding? There's no escape" she bitterly told herself, her golden honey eyes turning cold. Her form suddenly tensed, her head whipping to the right to intently listen. She sighed after a moment,  
"Don't worry, I'll ensure your son doesn't give Mika any grief tonight" she spoke to the empty room, lifting her right hand to rub her temples. She paused in her movement, her hand dropping to her side as she spoke again.  
"Yes they're close, too close for comfort even… but they will not interrupt the event tonight. I had hoped they were a few days behind the demons but it seems they were not. Malik is a cruel one but his arrogance will be his weakness" she slowly spoke, her eyes returning back to the mirror. Her expression turned blank after a few seconds,  
"They're not strong enough in both strength and ability… You want me to do it?" she said, her tone turning to disbelief as her eyes left the mirror.  
"You know I'm on tight chains as it is Harold" she warningly whispered, almost hissing the words from her lips. She fell silent again, her eyes closing as pain flashed over her features. Finally her stiffness in her body faded, a much more defeated stance appearing.  
"I'll do what is in my boundaries" she quietly whispered, her eyes finally resting on the mirror for the final time.

As her eyes met her own in the reflection she tightly closed them, her whole body language and facial expression changing in a flash as she opened them again. Before the mirror stood a strong, tall beautiful woman with a playful welcoming smile gracing her lips. Her golden honey eyes gleamed in the light, displaying a carefree joyful personality ready for the audience attending. She was indeed a sight to behold, the woman leaving the room as if nothing ever happened. She wandered down the hallway before slowly descending the stairway to the first floor, her hips swaying in rhythm to her movement. Sienna took a quick glance around the room, finding that all the demons, Mika and her parents were already by the entrance way. All eyes peeled away from Mika and onto Sienna as she took the final step off the stairway and onto the floor.  
"Ah Mr and Mrs Anderson, how wonderful to see you again!" Sienna called out in greeting, her tone smooth and strong. All the demons eyes widened as they watched Sienna float across the floor towards them, greeting Mika's parents with a kiss on each cheek.  
"Well I should have known you'd be here Miss Ellon! I bet you planned this arrangement, your work is always a piece of art" Mr Anderson beamed towards her as his partner widely smiled. Sienna lightly laughed, a laugh that pierced Erik's heart.

It was not a laugh he had heard over the time knowing her, it was too light, too… forced. He set his eyes onto hers for a moment, trying to search into her soul but even though her eyes showed life they were empty… It was as if the link between her soul and actions had been tampered, broken even. The scene before him seemed familiar to him… yet instead of him charming the guests it was Sienna who shined in the spotlight.  
"Well your wonderful daughter did have such great ideas I had to put them into action" Sienna praised with a lie, glancing over at Mika with a wink. Mika remained silent, knowing that it was best to leave the conversation to Sienna. Sienna was always the better one for conversation, she knew people inside and out even if she was meeting them for the first time. Although Sienna's form was young and youthful there was an intelligence within that Mika had pondered over many times. Even though Mika had known Sienna for quite some years there was still a lot she didn't know about the woman, a lot of questions without answers.  
"And with my new wonderful workers it made setting up so much easier, they make such breath-taking servants" Sienna spoke, gesturing the five demons who stood speechless nearby. Mika's father spared them a glance with a stern, judgemental gaze, his eyes turning to Sienna again.  
"I was beginning to wonder about them… How much does my daughter owe you for your services?" Mr Anderson spoke and Sienna laughed again, twirling a strand of her hair.  
"Nothing at all! Oh look, the guests are starting to arrive. Erik and James would you be so kind to greet them?" Sienna spoke, her smile remaining wide as the demons awoke from their trance, nodding before heading to the doorway. Mr Anderson turned his eyes to Mika, his expression hardening.  
"I shall be keeping an eye on you, you need to set a good example tonight if you want to be CEO" Mr Anderson warned, Mika almost flinching in response. Sienna waved her hand, her eyes dancing with life.  
"Sam, Matthew would you both do the wine for me? Damien would you show Mrs Anderson the buffet, I'm sure she's hungry from the long journey and would absolutely love our cooking here" Sienna sweetly spoke, moving closer to Mr Anderson.  
"Would you like me to show you a bit of your wonderful daughter's home? It's such a beautiful place it would be a shame not to" Sienna asked, her left hand twisting by her side. Mr Anderson's eyes glossed over for a moment, nodding his head in agreement.  
"Perhaps seeing a little would not hurt" he lowly mumbled, his tone blank. Sienna brightly grinned ear to ear, stepping a few feet forward before turning to face him.  
"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, her eyes falling into Erik's ones as he watched her from the doorway. Her eyes softened in his way, a message he couldn't quite understand being sent his way before they returned to their playful, carefree state. She turned, leading Mr Anderson out of the room.

Damien hid a wince as he left Mrs Anderson at the buffet table, moving over to the entrance way. By this point all the guests had arrived, James already attending to the guests while Erik stood still a little dumbfounded.  
"You're right you know, it's all just an act" Damien whispered as he stood by Erik's side, looking at the crowd. Erik glanced across at him for a brief moment before looking to the right where Sienna and Mr Anderson had left 50 minutes ago. Erik weakly smiled,  
"Do I look that way too?" he asked his brother, his eyes returning back to the mind reader. Damien shrugged his shoulders, a knowing look on his face as he smiled at his older brother.  
"You already know the answer to that. You may know very little about her but I think you've found a link between you both, a need to please others to benefit yourself or someone else. Mika has relaxed since her father left the room but they're already returning, Sienna has sent her warning my way" Damien quietly told him.  
"We should just do our job and please the guests while keeping an eye on Mika, seems like she's having a rough time with the questions firing her way" Damien continued on, leaving his side. Erik watched him go before nodding to himself, putting on his old charming smile as he gracefully walked across the room, female eyes turning his way with lustful expressions. The demon grinned but, deep down, he felt more depressed than he usually did when acting this way. Did Sienna also feel this way when pleasing others..?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Sienna thanked Mr Anderson for his time, gracefully smiling at him as they parted ways. His form easily faded into the crowd and, for a split second, Sienna's eyes glared at his retreating back. She forgot the man quickly, her eyes scanning the room for her next target. She found Mika crowded around by guests, the woman instantly knowing she needed to involve herself. She wandered in their direction with a sway of her hips, joining the group with a friendly smile.  
"Ah Mika I see that you're enjoying yourself" Sienna spoke merrily, looking at the two elderly women and one younger male who accompanied Mika. The elderly women both acknowledged Sienna's presence with a polite nod while the man spoke.  
"Wow I've been waiting for some time to meet you Miss Sienna Ellon, you've set up and ran so many events!" the male spoke and Sienna forced a laugh, faking a blush as she battered her eyes at him.  
"Oh please, you're going to make me blush" she cooed, winking in his direction before widely smiling. The man let loose a chuckle, his ears turning pink at her response.  
"How do you manage it all? I remember attending the event you planned two years ago at the De La Fontaine mansion and it was the most wonderful thing I've seen" he continued on, trying his best to connect with the woman.  
"Lots of time and effort" she answered, her voice cheerful. As she spoke to them and overtook the conversation to more favourable topics Sienna could feel eyes watching her every move. They were not the usual lustful or admirable stares she was used to when attending these kinds of occasions but something different, something unnerving. She kept the conversation flowing as she scanned the room, soon falling into familiar purple eyes that belong to Erik. Much like her he did his best to keep the guests entertained yet his eyes were clear to her; he was strained of the task, understanding of her actions and also lacking energy but there was something else there… Sienna cleared her thoughts, turning her eyes away from him. She didn't want to dig deeper, she was afraid of what she might find.  
"I do hope you don't mind me stealing our wonderful Mika away from you all" she stated, getting straight to the point that she wanted to leave the small group.  
"Not at all dearie, I say you must compliment your chef, the food here is the most amazing thing imaginable" one of the elderly women spoke making Sienna widely grin, slinging an arm over Mika's shoulders.  
"I shall! Thank you for coming tonight, I hope you'll continue enjoying your time here tonight" Sienna spoke, leading Mika away from the group. Sienna led her to the buffet table set up in the dining room, knowing that it wouldn't be too crowded there. Mika sighed in relief, almost buckling under the pressure of the night.  
"Thank you" she breathed to Sienna, looking up at the woman in admiration. Sienna's act broke for a moment, her face softening into an understanding expression. Her expression soon changed again, the woman turning as someone entered the dining room.  
"If you do not mind may I have a word with my daughter? There's someone I want her to meet before the night is over" the figure spoke, revealing it to be Mika's mother. Sienna politely bowed, stepping away from her side. Sienna had hoped to shield Mika away from the crowd a little longer to allow the girl to recompose herself but she was unlucky.  
"Of course, I must check on my servants" Sienna spoke, excusing herself as she entered the kitchen.

She was relieved that Matthew was the only one in the Kitchen, the demon pouring out several more wine glasses ready to be taken out.  
"Oh hey Sienna, how's it going?" Matthew asked, the demon not as energetic as he usually was. Sienna relaxed in his presence, glad to have no other eyes on her.  
"It's going well, from what I've picked up from the conversations Mika's responses to questions have been acceptable. The guests seem happy enough so providing things keep going this well the event should end soon" she replied, turning to leave.  
"I should keep my eye on things, I'm sorry you and your brothers had to be a part of all this" she continued on, a small touch of sadness in her tone of voice. Matthew laughed at her words, his expression remaining joyful.  
"It's the least we can do for Mika!" he spoke back but instead of laughing along with him Sienna simply smiled and nodded, leaving the kitchen.

She entered the crowd of people, seeking out one of the demons. She remained polite to those who called after her, dismissing them gently but Sienna was halted in her movements as she spotted the Anderson family together with a young lad. She narrowed her eyes, trying to spy who it was and eventually recognition filled her eyes. Andrew was his name, a timid and polite boy who worked alongside Mika's grandfather many times. Sienna had crossed his path many times, the pair getting along well enough but Andrew always held back while in her company, Sienna's status often unsettling him. She couldn't hear the words of Mr Anderson over the crowd but whatever was said was harsh enough to send Andrew away, the boy hurriedly leaving towards the garden. Sienna sighed, stepping forward to comfort the lad but Mika had already rushed after him, much to her father's dislike. Sienna acted quickly, approaching Mika's parents with a positive, charming atmosphere.  
"I do hope everything is alright" Sienna politely spoke, a warm smile on her face. Mrs Anderson awkwardly smiled her way whereas Mr Anderson glared before he could regain himself. Sienna refused to budge from her position, continuing to smile as she laughed off the moment.  
"I take it our dear Andrew is unwell. It is kind of your daughter to check up on him, she will have to care for all her employers once she becomes CEO" Sienna continued on and at her words Mr Anderson's expression relaxed slightly.  
"You do realise that he is after the position as well?" Mr Anderson told her, jealously and distaste in his words. Sienna nodded,  
"I am aware… but have you not spoken to the guests tonight? Mika has done a wonderful job at answering any questions sent her way and they have nothing but good words towards her" Sienna convincingly spoke, her left hand swerving in a sharp, unnatural way. For a moment Mr Anderson's eyes glossed over, coming back to colour after a moment. The man before her laughed, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Yes, wonderful" he spoke, his mind elsewhere. Mrs Anderson glanced his way for a moment, her brow furrowed but Sienna gained their attention once more.  
"It seems that the night is coming to a close, forgive me but I must send off our guests" Sienna told them, turning her back to them as she headed to the doorway. Erik was already on duty, his smile flirtatious and charming as he sent two women on their way. He took notice of Sienna's presence, his features softening ever so slightly.  
"Is everything alright?" he quietly asked out of earshot of anyone else. Sienna nodded, her eyes focusing to where Mika's parents still stood.  
"Slight mishap but everything is under control" Sienna responded. Erik was surprised she didn't speak much after that, her attention set on the guests saying their farewells as they left but he noticed the shifty looks she sent out into the darkness of the night every few minutes…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

The five demons, Mika and Sienna collected together once the final guests had left, relief filling their eyes but Sienna and even Damien seemed unsettled. Sienna could see that all the demons were lacking energy; even though they had collected some from the guests just by a simple touch they were still drained by the long day.  
"You seem to have quite the reputation Sienna" James noted aloud, the woman turning her eyes to the doorway. It was clear that her attention was elsewhere, Erik being the only one to glance out the door in confusion. James awkwardly coughed at the lack of reply, rolling his shoulders as he inspected the room.  
"We should probably get to cleaning up… Mika, Sienna you should rest-" James spoke again but his words were cut off.  
"He's coming" Damien spoke, his words springing Sienna back to life. She stood herself tall, her eyes narrowing as she slinked into the shadows of the nearby corner. Erik's eyes switched to her faded form, confusion written across his face but his face changed as two unwelcomed guests entered through the doors. One was male while the other was female; both were human looking besides the fact that they both had red-tinged skin. The first was Malik; a renowned devil that she had the displeasure of crossing paths with too many times. He was harsh, arrogant and as cruel as can be. Sienna remained on guard as the devil spoke to the demons and Mika, his language foul. The woman took the moment to analyse the other unwelcomed guest, a female devil that she knew as Eris. She was much more tactical than Malik, a deadly trait, and her large amount of followers only made her a more dangerous suspect. Sienna had been wise not to cross her path too many times, she knew her deeds a little too well for her liking.

Sienna pulled herself out of her thoughts as Malik pulled out a small silver pistol, aiming it directly at Mika. The woman twitched, her form lowering into a deadly crouch that she could pounce out of at any moment. She remained hidden though, remaining confident in the warded mansion. Sienna knew Mika was safe from harm, even as Malik pulled the trigger. The demons were not as faithful in the warding spells protecting the human and mansion, Sam being the first to shoot in front of her in a protective manner. Malik stood stunned for a moment, looking between Sam's chest and his pistol several times before pulling the trigger three more times, no bullet daring to escape the barrel of the weapon. Malik's eyes raged like a blazing fire, throwing the pistol to the ground where it disintegrated into nothingness. Sharply the devil stood himself tall, preparing to swing a fist at Sam who guarded Mika with his life. Swiftly Sienna flicked her left wrist, the motion the devil was performing put on hold. Sam and the others looked at Malik in confusion, it was as if his body had been frozen in time but his eyes snapped angrily between all those who stood before him.  
"What the hell?" Malik angrily cried out, glaring at his half extended right hand. A sly smile appeared on Sienna's lips as she stood herself tall, removing herself from the shadows. Erik was the first to see her reappear into the scene, Eris being the second as she wearily looked between her companion and her new-found enemies.  
"I'm sorry to… interrupt… your lovely conversation" Sienna purred, causing those who didn't set her eyes on her before to do so now. Her curvy body swayed side to side as she joined the group, stepping herself between the demons and the devils. She flickered her eyes onto Eris for a moment, a threatening expression being sent the devil's way before she refocused them onto Malik.  
"Y-You!" Malik spluttered in surprise at her reveal, a noticeable shiver being sent through his body. Sienna could feel Erik's eyes burning into her back, unsettling her for a moment as she stood between the forecasted fight. It took Malik several seconds to recompose himself, his eyes returning to their usual angered state.  
"Release me you piece of filth! You're in my way" Malik lowly growled but Sienna didn't budge an inch, instead his words seemed to make the woman stand her ground even more. Sienna left him frozen for a few moments longer, her eyes meaningful as she sent him a silent message. Finally she flicked her left wrist once more, releasing him from the unseen bounds. Malik shook his arms, glad to be back in control before glaring opening at the woman in his way.  
"Get. Out. Of. My. Way" he sharply growled, his voice commanding as he stepped forward to the woman. He towered over her, their noses almost touching but the woman's face turned blank as she stared back up at him.  
"I can't do that" she spoke, her tone of voice matching her current facial expression. At her words a shiver trailed down Erik's back, her tone of voice similar to the one she had used earlier that day. It sounded so lifeless, so distant… The devil continued to glare at the woman but he didn't threaten to physically harm her.  
"They're under… my wings… I suggest you leave" Sienna continued on, her eyes turning sharp.

It was a moment before Malik took a stride back, the pair continuing to stare at one another. The demons and Mika looked at one another behind Sienna's back, confused by what Sienna had said… although none of them understood its contents it seemed to have done the trick of sending the devil away. All could see that Malik was trying to decide if he wanted to attack the woman there and then but, as if fate interfered, another voice spoke.  
"Let's go Malik" Eris instructed her companion, her tone strong. At her words Malik growled under his breath, his eyes snapping away from Sienna and onto Eris.  
"You don't tell me what to do bit-" he shot back but was interrupted by her again as she lost her temper.  
"There's six of them and two of us… Let's go!" she commanded, her voice raised and at her words the male devil complied, letting loose another angered growl. He hurriedly strode over to the open entrance way where Eris waited for him, turning back to glare at his enemies.  
"Don't think you're safe pretty boys! Ohhh no… That holy filth of light won't be around forever to save your punk asses!" Malik shouted, turning his back to the residents of the mansion. Sienna stepped forward threatening,  
"Leave" she demanded, her tone sharp. At her words the devils exited the building, leaving the room tense and silent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

All remained still and silent until Mika let out a long shaky breath, almost collapsing where she stood.  
"Whoa" Sam reacted in surprise, catcher her in time before she fell to her knees. James worriedly looked down at her, his heart twinging in regret.  
"Are you alright Miss?" he asked in concern. Sienna finally turned to look back at them all, her movements stiff from tension. Her brows were furrowed, something troubled her deeply but she was not willing to express it quite yet.  
"It seems our defences held…" she quietly spoke, trying to bring positivity into the conversation. Everyone focused their attention on Sienna who merely kept her eyes on Mika, the hidden sorrow in her eyes being noticed by the two older demons, James and Erik.  
"You should rest Mika, it's been a long day. We'll clean everything up" Sienna continued on making Sam glare her way.  
"What?" he snapped but with a shove from James it prevented him from speaking further. Mika sighed, nodding in agreement. She unsteadily stood herself up, leaning against Sam as he worriedly supported her. Without waiting for her to leave Sienna headed back to the open doors leading outside.  
"You can't be thinking of chasing them?" James quickly inquired, clearly seeing that she wanted to leave the mansion as quickly as possible. She paused in her movements, turning back to face them all.  
"I merely wish to check they have truly left" she informed them, her eyes switching to Damien as he stepped forward.  
"It's not safe to go out alone" he gently warned, Sienna sighing.  
"It has to be done" she spoke back, turning her back to them. The more time she remained here the more dangerous it would be to check the premises… she could not allow the two devils to form a plan if they did intend to wait nearby.  
"Then let me come with you" Erik stated, his words smooth but they were concerned, worried for her safety. His tone of voice seemed to make her freeze in her movements, glancing over her shoulder. She latched her eyes onto his, questioning before slowly nodding in agreement. Erik was surprised that she allowed him to join her, did she fear them still being around? The demon shook his thoughts away, quickly going to her side. Sienna turned her eyes to the others, softening for a moment.  
"We will not be long, we'll help clear up once we're done" she spoke, giving them some kind of comfort before leaving the safety of the mansion.

Sienna and Erik walked side by side as they left the mansion and stepped onto the driveway. The pair were comforted by the small lights that ran along the edge of the driveway and towards the front gates but both of them knew that they had to inspect the whole premises. A shiver trailed down Sienna's spine; although the night was clear there was a chill in the air that was unpleasant to the parts of her body where her skin was uncovered.  
"Are you alright?" Erik softly asked when noticing the motion, slightly on edge from the events that had just happened. She glanced up at him, giving him a supportive nod.  
"Yes I'm fine" she told him, walking down towards the gate. Erik remained at her side, his long stride easily keeping up with her short ones as she walked in her heels with ease. Even under the moonlight and the driveway lights she was a sight to behold.  
"I didn't expect them to appear so soon" Erik lowly murmured, hoping to keep a conversation with the woman and she hummed, suggesting that she had heard his words.  
"They've been loitering nearby for quite some hours, they kept hidden when they noticed a lot of humans turning up. They do have rules to follow after all…" Sienna told him, the demon uneasy when learning the truth. He parted his lips to speak but remained silent as the woman continued on.  
"Even if he could control his power they were out of Damien's reach, he could not hear their thoughts" she added on, answering Erik's unspoken question. The demon besides her nodded before speaking again.  
"Are you not worried about their presence?" Erik asked, curious to how she remained so calm. A small, gentle laugh escaped Sienna's lips as a small smile tugged on her lips.  
"I have dealt with much fouler things in my lifetime" she honestly said, dodging the question slightly. She turned to the right, heading onto the grass where the lights no longer directed them the way. Erik was surprised that she would willingly walk into the darkness of the night. He found himself hesitating to follow her for a second.  
"I don't feel or hear their presence, we are safe" she told him, comforting the demon enough to re-join her side.  
"I'm to guess that you had some kind of system set up?" he half stated, half asked the woman who merely nodded in response.  
"Mika's grandfather had already put up a protective barrier concerning hell-borne magic, I merely strengthened it. When doing my rounds I simply placed a few traps, nothing too fancy. I couldn't eliminate magic altogether on the premises… would have made things too dangerous for us all. Something to warn us of their presence was enough" she explained, the pair of them almost touching as they walked together.

They kept in silence for a few minutes, reaching the rear of the premises. From afar Sienna could see the lights still on in the mansion, the wall they walked along quite some distance from the mansion itself.  
"Sienna… can I ask you something?" Erik cautiously asked. They kept walking for a few more steps before Sienna halted, giving the demon her full attention as she turned to face him. She analysed him carefully, her honey golden eyes falling into his purple ones. They were curious, careful but also cautious… he was someone who wanted to know more without crossing his boundaries.  
"Sure" she slowly said,  
"But I can't promise I'll answer everything" she added on the end with a small, encouraging smile. Erik was relieved that she hadn't dismissed him quickly from the idea but a part of him almost regretted his choice. He didn't want to push her away, he wanted to do the complete opposite… perhaps he had chosen poorly but her smile remained encouraging making him take a breath.  
"How did you come a part of the magical world? There are many demons from the abyssal plains that can only perform one spell… you however seem to be capable or more than that…" Erik cautiously asked, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. She remained silent for a moment, the demon wondering if she'd answer anything at all. He watched as a small shield fell from her eyes, his heart leaping in hope.  
"I guess it was much like yourself, born into it. I was pretty keen as a young'un; practiced for as long and as hard as I could. I wanted to get far in life… yet as I got older I realised how corrupt and tainted the world was… Something that was once a dream was almost a living nightmare in my eyes. It was hard to care for something I had no feelings towards… I got lucky though, I was fortunate enough to be given a second chance. I found a role that I was good at and could truly put my feelings behind, although the price was high…" Sienna openly answered, trailing off at the end in thought. Erik could see that it bothered her, perhaps even pained her at what had happened in the past. He found himself frowning at her words, she gave details but it was still brief, hard to identify.  
"What role was that?" he found himself asking in hopes of more information but a shield reappeared in her eyes, the woman looking away from him.  
"I cannot say…" she lowly confessed, her shoulders falling slump as she looked back at him. Her heart panged, a feeling she was unfamiliar with… why was she pained by his dejected expression? She quickly took a breath, forming her words carefully.  
"It is a role that cannot corrupt or control me… providing I choose the… right subjects…" she slowly continued on. Erik tilted his head to the side, her sloppy sentence noticed. Erik was smart enough to notice that the woman was choosing her words carefully, as if ensuring certain details were not placed on display. A part of him was hurt that she would not trust him but, considering they hadn't known one another long he was honoured and thankful that she was willing to open up slightly to him… he felt like he was getting somewhere with her.

Sienna turned her body away from his, beckoning him to continue walking at her side as she checked the rest of the premises. Erik instantly returned at her side as she walked onward, the atmosphere between them settling down.  
"A part of me wishes I could throw away my tasks, start all over again from scratch…" she softly murmured, the words seeming more to herself than to Erik. He remained listening, curious to where she was leading the conversation.  
"I feel like I'm fighting evil with evil… But if I don't do it then who else would? I could not live with myself if I burdened another with my role" she continued on, sighing in thoughtfulness.  
"Tell me…" Sienna said, ensuring there was no room for questions about her statement.  
"Are you happy to have left your home? The only place you knew" she gently asked him, her footfalls slow but steady. Erik took in her question carefully, thinking over what he had given up and what he had gained… what his brothers had gained from the risky plan.  
"I see it in your eyes…" Sienna murmured after a moment, the demon so deep in thought that he didn't realise the woman was watching him closely.  
"You're relieved that your brothers are safe… well safer than before. They have a chance to start anew, in a world that doesn't judge someone on their status. But you still don't know… you're comfortable here but not truly happy, you're bound to your brothers… but nothing more" Sienna spoke, her words feeling true to the demon. Erik nodded with furrowed brows,  
"What of you?" Erik found himself asking without a thought, surprising the woman. She faltered in her stride, Erik being quick to wrap an arm around her waist causing them to both halt.  
"Woah, steady" he breathed, thankful that she hadn't fallen. She was cold to the touch, deathly cold so, once she was stable he removed his blazer and slung it over her shoulders. Sienna, getting a grasp of herself, parted her lips to refuse the gift but she held back, tilting her head in gratitude.  
"Thank you" she softly said, slotting her arms in the sleeves to hide away her bare arms. Erik was comforted of her acceptance, sliding an arm back around her waist and to his surprise she didn't push him away. The woman seemed deep in thought, it was as if no one had cared to ask her the question before. He shook away the feeling.  
"Home…" she breathed as she recollected herself, moving forward to continue walking but she ensured she remained in Erik's arm, the feeling comforting.  
"I never really had a home before meeting the Andersons. I bounced around from place to place, following the commands given to me. My duties became more… frequent, so moving around became the normal. Most of them were simple, only lasting a few months before moving onto the next but when I got assigne-" she spoke, her sentence unfinished as she grasped her throat as if someone had harshly gripped it. She openly glared at the floor before recovering herself, removing her hand from her throat. Erik noticed her movements but didn't comment, figuring that she simply had to regain her breath or cough but he was suspicious, noting to keep an eye on it.  
"I was not who I used to be, I was a changed person when meeting the Anderson's and everything changed… Mika's grandfather gave me shelter, food, a place to rest and recover when things got tough. I found myself attached to the old man, to the house itself and when being asked to spend time with Mika things only got more complicated…" she continued on, silence falling onto her as she fell into her memories. Erik remained quiet, taking in her words… she gave him so much information but, yet again there was nothing to them… He couldn't decide if he should be frustrated by her riddled words or remain thankful that she was willing to tell some things.  
"When will you return to your duties?" Erik asked, his heart tightening as she halted and looked up at him with a questionable expression. Although her eyes held question there was also a silent fear there, a deer caught in headlights. It took her a few moments to get a hold of herself.  
"I…" she breathed, her heart and mind fighting against one another.  
"I… uh…" she breathed again, her body trembling ever so slightly in his grasp as if pain rushed through her frame. Erik panicked slightly, wondering if he had crossed an invisible boundary between them both.  
"Don't feel forced to answer me" he quickly informed her, his words soft and gentle. Sienna closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  
"No… I want to… I just… hm, finding words" she hurriedly spoke, opening her eyes. They were pleading and Erik was confused and surprised. Her hand reached up for her neck again, rubbing it softly. He noticed the area becoming red, as if something had bothered the area. His eyes returned back to hers as she sheepishly smiled, knowing that he had noticed her movements.  
"I am always on duty… whether it be for those above my status or for… someone… someone close…" she finally spoke but her voice became raspy, letting loose a small cough to try and counter it. She winced as she rubbed her throat, Erik tightening his grip around her waist. At the motion Sienna sighed,  
"It's nice to get things off my chest… I'm sorry for not being more… clear… about things" Sienna honestly told him, her voice clear and soft once more. It was only now did Erik realise they had reached the front of the mansion again. Siena removed herself out of his grasp, removing the blazer from her body as she handed him back the item. Their hands brushed against one another, her skin still cold to the touch.  
"We should help the others finish cleaning up. Thank you for joining me tonight" she told him, moving herself to the front doors.  
"A-any time… and thank you" Erik hurriedly spoke back, hoping that his words were heard and to his relief they were. She halted by the front doors, giving him one last true smile before entering the mansion. Erik remained standing outside for a few minutes, his body unable to function as he replayed the events that had played out throughout the day. He still had much more to ask her, much more to learn but there was a barrier there that was unnaturally hard for him to crack. His heart lurched in discomfort, the thought of her no longer at his side being the cause of it. He frowned at the feeling, an experience had had never felt before in this manner. His heart had always lurched in disgust at swooning others when pleasing his mother but this time was much different… he wanted to be by her side, to please her, to lo-… Erik halted his thoughts immediately, shocked at what his word was going to be. He wasn't starving for energy, not yet at least… perhaps the human world was having an effect on him. He shook away his thoughts, hoping that one day he'll discover everything there was to that woman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

Erik was up early the next morning, too early for his liking but with Malik and Eris appearing the night before the brothers were in serious need of training. Erik grumpily removed himself from his bed, taking little time to shower and dress before heading down to the kitchen. As he passed through the lobby he took a moment to glance at the clock… 5am. A small, annoyed growl passed through his lips at the information, remembering that they had agreed to eat breakfast at 7am to start practice sometime after 8am. Erik turned to leave back to his room but the smell of freshly made coffee caught his attention, his confusion and curiosity getting the better of him as he finished his journey and entered the kitchen. To his surprise it wasn't one of his brothers up early, instead it was Sienna who quietly made herself a cup of coffee. She was already dressed for the day ahead of her, the clothing form-fitting but loose enough to move in.

Sienna had heard someone enter the kitchen, her head turning ever so slightly to see who it was. She had slightly stiffened at the thought of another being in her presence but at the reveal of Erik she settled and relaxed after a few moments, a large part of her thankful that it was him.  
"I didn't expect you to be up this early" she confessed as she greeted him, grabbing another cup to fill for him. Erik smiled at her thoughtfulness before speaking,  
"Me either…" he honestly spoke before continuing,  
"Shouldn't you be asleep as well? You was still up early hours of the morning when the rest of us went to bed" he questioned, taking in her facial expressions as she shrugged. The woman seemed tired, as if she hadn't rested properly.  
"I'm an early bird" she told him, her tone trying to be light and playful but it was clear she was worn. Erik fell concerned for her, had she stayed up all night?  
"Here" she said, breaking his thoughts as she handed him the cup of coffee. He willingly took it, taking a sip that melted him on the spot. Sienna collected her cup in her hands, heading out of the kitchen without a word.

Without a thought Erik found himself following her, surprised that she was heading straight to the back garden. Once again it was a clear, beautiful day but the morning air was still cold to the touch. She took a large gulp of her coffee, taking little notice of the demon trailing behind her.  
"Checking the premises again?" Erik questioned her, the woman smiling back at him as she walked. The woman seemed to gleam in the sunlight, as if it had the ability to energise her.  
"Not quite" she confessed, halting so he could join her at her side. He paused at her side, looking around the garden wondering what she was up to.  
"For a demon you're rather curious" she said her thoughts aloud, her eyes landing onto his for a moment before turning them to the right side of the garden where many trees claimed its territory. Willingly the woman headed in that direction, her knee high boots lightly leaving its mark on the lightly frosted grass.  
"What are you up to then?" Erik called after her and she paused, looking back at him. Her expression was curious,  
"Why ask when you can see for yourself?" she called back to him, turning her attention back to the trees as she continued walking. Erik stood slightly dumbfounded for a moment, what had gotten into her? He shook his head, a small smile falling on his lips as he hurriedly followed her, returning to her side just before they walked under the shadows of the trees. Sienna took another sip of her coffee as she acknowledged that Erik had joined her, her steps seemingly edging herself closer to his side.  
"It's amazing how shadows can play tricks on your mind" she murmured, looking left and right as she walked. It was clear that the woman had walked this path before but not recently. She had halted herself several times, peering into the darkness of the shadows here and there but each time she walked forward without another thought.  
"What exactly are you looking for?" Erik found himself asking, enchanted by her untold quest but she remained quiet for a few more moments before hastily halting, her eyes fixed ahead of her.

Before them both was a circular clear space, the branches of the trees not daring to hide the sunlight from the area. As they both walked into the clearing Erik found himself warmed by the morning sunlight, something he didn't quite feel before when entering the garden.  
"I didn't realise this was here" he told her, peering around in curiosity. Sienna glanced his way, a smile on her face.  
"It's just out of the premises, there's a nice lake roughly a mile away from here but its best we don't stray too far from the others" she explained, taking in a breath of fresh air.  
"I used to train here alone when I first started staying here… its quiet and peaceful. When Mika was younger she used to get curious to where I'd disappear to, each time she'd get lost in the shadows of the trees trying to follow me and always end up back in the garden. Eventually I allowed her to come with me and watch… it surprised me that she wanted to learn to fight too" Sienna continued on, musing over the past for a second. She took the final sip of her coffee, rolling her shoulders as she placed it onto the ground. She took a few more steps forward as she lost herself in her own thoughts. Erik, finished with his coffee already, placed his cup next to hers and trailed behind her steps.  
"I still find it hard to believe you fight" Erik honestly told her and she laughed in response.  
"Why is that?" she asked, her eyes glistening in the sunlight making Erik's heart lurch.  
"You seem like a high class woman who suits elegant gowns and fancy balls" he responded to her question, frowning as the glisten lessened in her eyes. At his words Sienna rubbed her chin, looking up to the sky with a thoughtful, almost questionable expression.  
"I guess that's easy to assume with the way I look" she quietly spoke, shaking her head with a smile.  
"I'm curious about something…" Sienna murmured, her eyes not leaving the sky as she remembered a past conversation. Her expression became more serious, as if she had been wanting to ask something for a while.  
"Do you think you and your brothers will be able to defeat Malik when the time comes?" she quietly asked him. Erik smiled at her words,  
"Of course we ca-" he replied but Sienna placed her eyes back onto his, silencing him.  
"Be honest with me" she requested, her tone soft and pleading. Erik remained silent as he took the time to mull over his thoughts, predicting the outcome.  
"Honestly… I don't know. If we fight as five then perhaps we can but we're weak, none of us really have the energy to use our abilities to their full potential" he slowly said, the atmosphere around them becoming tense. Erik closed his eyes, turning his face to the sun.  
"I don't like to admit it but I'm afraid… afraid that someone will be killed in the process of taking him down. We can't simply run away from him, he will always find us… and Mika, in our presence she is in danger, a target. Even you are a target now" he continued on in a whisper.

Erik opened his eyes as he felt Sienna's hand lightly grasp onto his, her eyes fixated to the ground. Her touch was cold, the feeling sending a chill through Erik's body but he accepted her touch.  
"Sienna?" he quietly called after a moment, the woman unmoving as she stood beside him holding his hand. At his voice it seemed to spark Sienna back to life, her hand gently squeezing him in an attempt to comfort him and herself.  
"Mika will not be harmed" she firmly told him but her voice was quiet,  
"And neither shall you or your brothers" she continued on, her eyes finally raising back to the sky. It surprised Erik to see a flare of fire in them, a passion that he had never quite seen in her before. It kept him silent long enough for Sienna to clearly process her thoughts.  
"If Malik tries anything I will be able to help, even with my limitations" she firmly told him. Erik's expression softened, taking his free hand to gently cup her face. Similar to her hand her face was cold to the touch but he ignored the thought, turning her face to look up at him instead of the sky.  
"It is not your fight… I don't want you getting harmed because of us" he softly told her, his heart painfully panging as she didn't submit.  
"Do not worry about my safety" she told him with a gentle smile,  
"Even if it was not my fight I would still be willing to aid you" she continued on, her words firm but collected. Erik found himself admiring her for a moment but he was concerned for her safety, her life.  
"Do you have the ability to stop him?" Erik asked her, not knowing her full potential. He expected the woman to freeze at the personal question but instead her eyes softened into a brief look of defeat.  
"I do have the ability to stop him however I… I have my limitations. There is only so much I can do" she started, her wording slow and careful reminding Erik of the night before when they spoke with one another. It was as if there were times she could speak freely and without a care but there were others that were cautious, careful. Sienna knew Erik was starting to pick up on her actions, her expression turning apologetic.  
"The ones above me… still have control… If I step out of line…" she tried to continue on but her voice became raspy, the woman struggling to breathe. Erik found his eyes wandering to her neck, a familiar sight reappearing… it was red raw, worse than the night before. There was clearly something dark lingering there, something magical… His eyes returned to hers, almost flinching at the fury brewing in them. Erik was so used to the soft, welcoming look in her eyes that seeing the change, although frightening at first, was almost relieving. Her usual look seemed welcoming but distant; she was a display for others to admire but never to truly know. It was as if the story shown in her eyes didn't connect to her heart, her soul… but right at this moment they seemed alive and true. At the eye contact between them Sienna melted into his purple orbs, taking a large breath of air as she closed her eyes and calmed herself.  
"I am on tight chains but I can defend" she shortly told him, turning her face away from his as she gently pulled away from his touch. She took a moment to glare at the sky, shaking her head as she looked back to the trees where they had entered the clearing.

As gently as he could Erik reconnected himself with the woman, his fingertips lingering onto her left shoulder before, slowly, trailing them over the reddened neck. He could see unnatural bruising starting to appear, touches of black, blue and purple noticed beneath the skin. He was surprised that the area wasn't cold to the touch, it was almost painfully hot. Erik expected Sienna to flinch away from his touch, to be pained by it but she seemed to be at ease, as if it took away the pain.  
"What cages you?" Erik found himself quietly asking her, keeping his full attention on her. She didn't look up at him, her eyes were closed from his touch and remained that way as she slumped her form. She appeared defeated, dejected but she softly smiled as she finally looked back up at his face. Her expression was open and real, a sad but thankful story written across her face. It threw Erik off for a moment but her answer pained him.  
"Duty" was the only thing that left her lips but she remained sadly smiling up at him. He found himself sighing; everything around her seemed to connect to duty. Gently she placed her hand onto his chest, her expression turning pleading.  
"No one has truly… noticed before. If you…" she murmured, faltering for a moment as she almost regretted her words. She bit her lip, forcing herself to continue.  
"If you are willing to wait… I will find a way around it" she quietly told him, her words making Erik's heart quicken. He searched her eyes carefully, seeing no touch of a lie and it was now that he fully took in the details of her eyes. Within her golden eyes were small flecks of black that were not noticeable unless you were close by, also the barriers in her eyes seemed forced, something she couldn't fully control. Gently Erik moved his fingers away from her neck, pulling her into a soft, gentle embrace. Sienna could feel his heart wildly beating against her, the feeling bringing her closer to him as they both stood together. She hadn't been this close to someone since a young'un, the feeling soothing her worries away. Erik on the other hand had held a few women nearby but it was nothing like now; before he was disgusted following his mother's methods but now… following his own free will he felt whole, as if a part of his heart and soul had been filled.  
"I will wait" he lowly murmured in her ear. His tone wasn't seductive, flirtatious or playful. It was soft, genuine and truthful. They both remained like that for a while longer before, finally pulling apart.  
"You should return, the others will be up soon" Sienna quietly told him, Erik lightly sighing at the thought. He stepped several steps, awaiting her to join him but she remained in place.  
"Are you not coming?" he asked her but she shook her head.  
"I will come and find you later… for now I must train alone" she told him. He didn't ask why she wished to train alone, instead he respected her words and nodded, leaving the woman alone in the circular clearing as he returned the two empty cups to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

Several hours had passed before Sienna left her safe haven, her mind and body tired from the hard training she put herself through but she felt at ease, as if a large weight had been lifted. As she left the covers of the trees she noticed a lone figure sitting on the grass up ahead, her eyes shining in delight at who it was.  
"Training tire you out that much, huh?" she joked, her voice jerking Erik out of his thoughts as his head whipped in her direction, a tired welcoming smile on his lips.  
"You missed lunch and dinner" he told her as Sienna took a seat by his side, only now noticing the sun making its gradual decent from sight. Erik lightly chuckled at her realisation, smiling in her direction. She smiled back at him, a part of her glad that she had returned to his side. It gave her comfort, safety… and something else she couldn't quite describe.  
"I'll make something to eat in a bit…" she told him, laying herself down onto her back as she sighed and closed her eyes.  
"… I just want a few minutes to relax" she continued on after a brief pause, her tired muscles relieved. Erik kept his eyes on her, taking in her soft, delicate features. She seemed relaxed, the most relaxed he had ever seen her. Was she that tired or did his presence cause it?  
"Erik" Sienna softly murmured, her voice only just heard by the demon. She knew he was listening so she continued on.  
"You've often ask about me, something that many people besides the Anderson's have failed to do… What is it that has captured your attention?" she slowly asked, the curiosity clearly recognisable in her tone. At her question Erik lay himself besides her, their shoulders and arms touching one another.  
"You're mysterious, someone so different and yet… in some ways I find myself connecting to you. On day one you saw through my act, and act that even I had found myself believing. You made me consider things that I simply ignored before…" Erik responded thoughtfully. She hummed at his words, as if the question had been bothering her but he didn't have the chance to expand on it.  
"What was life like before you came to the Human World?" she softly asked, Erik looking down at her in surprise.  
"You want to know about that?" he asked, his voice making Sienna peek one eye open to peer up at him.  
"The old man only knew a few things about you and your brothers, whatever information he had he shared with me. I guess a part of me wishes to know more about you; about the past you and how you came to be. You could say that you have also captured my attention" she honestly told him without a falter. Sienna watched as Erik grasped onto a nearby flower, beckoning her to sit up. She did, giving him a look of confusion before focusing her eyes onto the flower. It was a small daisy, one white petal missing but as she glanced into the centre the yellow shifted to purple until, finally, something appeared and expanded.

In her view was a large, royal castle that sat upon a flat land. The ground itself was soiled yet it seemed tainted, poisoned to any trespassers that would dare to walk upon it unnoticed. The castle itself was in excellent condition, its walls strong and its trenches deep but something unnatural circled in the atmosphere, a feeling of hate, power and madness.  
"That is the place we had to call home. Every day we would all be doing something exciting… well it was an empty excitement but it allowed my brothers and I to bond together" Sienna heard Erik speak beside her, his low tone causing a shiver to trail up her spine.  
"It is relieving you do not have the same power as your home emits" she couldn't help but mention, her eyes still peeled onto the scene.  
"You can sense it?" he asked in surprise but Sienna shook her head, knowing that Erik's eyes were on her rather than the scene before them both.  
"Not sense but rather see, I can see flecks of colours within the scene" she told him. Erik seemed to sigh at her words, knowing where its source came from.  
"That would be my father's doing then, there are so many spells and curses set onto that place that it's almost suffocating" he explained,  
"Even though I can feel the wards placed here it's comforting, soft… almost as if they're pure" he continued on. Sienna tensed slightly at his words but relaxed down once more, nodding in agreement. The scene shifted to inside the castle, the great hall where the large throne sat. A tall, bulky demon sat upon it, his long cape slung over the armrest. He had a smirk playing on his lips as he peered back at the pair, as if he could see them there and then. Sienna found herself flinching at his image, as if a face had finally been put to a name.  
"That's my father. He only cared about James really seeing as he was the oldest out of us but I too was forced to study and learn. If James was to fail then I was the second to take the throne" Erik grimly told her, placing his focus onto the woman once more. He could see and feel the tension in the woman, a frown appearing on Erik's face.  
"This is not the first time seeing his face" Sienna honestly told him, rubbing the back of her head. Erik couldn't help but wonder where she had seen him before… if she had seen him before then she must have been to the abyssal plains at some point.  
"Duty" she added as an explanation but even without asking Erik knew she couldn't explain any more than that. The demon beside her lightly sighed, dismissing the image as it faded into nothingness.  
"If you have seen him before then you must know what he was like" Erik quietly mumbled in a pained manner and Sienna could only nod to confirm it. After a small moment of silence she placed her hand onto his,  
"Try not to compare yourself or your brothers to him. Although I have not known you all for long the Old Man gave nothing but good words about you and your brothers and I have seen why. You're all good people, think of your arrival to the human world a new start for you all. The human world is the most forgiving one after all" Sienna gently told him, her words comforting the demon as he sighed.  
"What makes you think that?" he asked and Sienna let out a gentle, sad chuckle as she released his hand and set hers back onto the ground again.  
"Well it accepted me" she told him, a thankful smile gracing her lips.

Erik kept his eyes on hers as she looked up at his sitting form, Sienna sighing in content as she closed her eyes once more. Even with her eyes closed she knew Erik's full attention was still on her form.  
"Y'know Erik in some ways we aren't too different. When I first truly ventured into this world with no duty and without my heart being lifeless I too strived for change. In our worlds we were both bound to duty, bound to what those above us strived for. We were nothing but pawns to the mastermind, our lives not one we could control unless we did… something drastic" Sienna lowly spoke to the one beside her. Erik took in her words, tilting her head ever so slightly.  
"But you are still bound to your duty… are you not?" Erik asked and even before she spoke her reply he could see the dark presence around her neck threatening to take her breath. She allowed a timid smile play on her lips.  
"Yes I am although not quite… as harshly as before. Even though I am still chained I have more freedom now. You already know of one of my boundaries, the one preventing me from speaking freely" Sienna answered him.  
"Do you have many boundaries?" he asked and Sienna shook her head slightly.  
"Just one other; I am not to involve myself when… observing… unless it comes under my duty" she answered him briefly. Erik frowned at her words, wondering what exactly was classified as her duty.  
"Is there a way to remove your boundaries?" he asked and her smile faded.  
"Not really… unless I disobey them perhaps" she answered him.  
"What would happen if you disobeyed them?" he carefully asked and Sienna opened her eyes, her golden orbs unsettled.  
"I would naturally be punished for my actions" she uneasily explained, slowly sitting herself up. She looked up at the sky, noticing that the outside world was slowly darkening, the day slowly turning into the night. Erik could feel his heart pang harshly at her words; even though it was an obvious answer a part of him still hoped it was something different.  
"I have never had the need to break my boundaries when they were given to me but…" she spoke, turning to look at Erik with an uneasy smile.  
"Perhaps I've found a good enough reason to break them" she continued on. She yawned, stretching away her stiffness as she gave him a true smile.  
"Don't look so glum, all will work out in the end. We should probably head inside soon though, I can feel the dampness in the air" she suggested and, as she finished her words small droplets of water began to fall from above. Erik lightly laughed at the timing, nodding in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve.**

As Erik went to stand he paused mid movement, falling to his knees with a low groan. Sienna, watching the once graceful demon turn into a struggling mess, swiftly caught him at his waist to prevent him falling onto his chest.  
"Erik… are you alright?" Sienna quickly asked, her eyes filled with concern for the demon. Erik stubbornly closed his eyes at the problem he faced but when opening them they fell into Sienna's ones, his heart twisting.  
"Y-yes I'm fine…" he spoke, trying to brush off the moment but Erik didn't shift from his position, instead he seemed to place more weight onto Sienna who refused to buckle from the pressure. Sienna kept her eyes focused on his own, his purple orbs shifting from gold to his usual colour every few seconds. His breathing had also become heavy, the motion causing Erik's ribs to thump into Sienna's side without a true rhythm.  
"The training today and you using your ability to show me your home…" Sienna murmured to herself, almost shaking her head at her own stupidity.  
"You're lacking energy, this is my fault… I'm sorry" she continued on, knowing why Erik suddenly appeared strained and weak when moving.  
"P-please don't blame yourself and don't worry about me" he quickly spoke,  
"I-I just need a moment that's all" he tried to continue on but Sienna lifted her spare hand to his face, placing a single finger onto his lips to silence him. At the contact she could feel Erik slightly tremble under her touch, his eyes flashing gold once more.  
"Allow me to give you my energy" she gently requested. At her words Sienna noticed Erik's cheeks redden, another tremble being sent through his body at the offer.  
"I-I shouldn't…" he struggled to say but Sienna trailed her finger away from his lips and towards his chin, cupping his face within her small hand. She briefly latched her eyes onto his lips for a moment, her own cheeks turning a pale red as she redirected them to his eyes that slowly shifted back to purple.  
"It is fine Erik, I want to help you. My energy is easy to regain, just a little slow" she gently urged him, her thumb slowly moving back and forward on his cupped face to comfort him.

The rain was starting to get heavier as they remained outside in the coming darkness. The pair stared at one another before finally Erik sighed and nodded, his eyes flicking back to gold as he allowed his powers to take influence over the woman supporting him. A strange, warm feeling entered Sienna's body as Erik snaked his arms around Sienna's waist, her own arm that once supported him moved out of the way. His gaze was alluring, filled with desire and although Sienna had never experienced the true power of this type of demon she knew that this was it. Erik gently rested his forehead onto hers, a slight hesitation being noticed in his movements as he halted himself. It was his last silent question to if Sienna was sure if she wanted to go through with it; even though the power of the demon was strong Erik knew that Sienna still had the willpower and strength to pull away from him if she wished to. Sienna was slightly touched by this; Erik was willing to suffer going without energy if Sienna wasn't comfortable giving him her own energy. She gently rubbed her nose with his, quietly asking him to make the first move. Erik willingly did so, capturing her lips with his own in a swift, firm motion. As the pair of them shared their first kiss together their bodies moved closer together, Erik lessening his aggression as he felt Sienna's lips on his own. When he had gained energy in the past his chosen victims were always rough, his influence strong over them but with Sienna it was different. A part of him was reluctant to use her, his mind-altering ability not used to its full potential which meant that Sienna's mind was still conscious of what was happening. It was as if his soul wanted to connect with her rather than abuse her, to give her a choice to pull away whenever she wished to. Her movements were soft, gentle; inside he could tell she was a kind and shy soul, one that wanted to protect and aid others. Sienna lightly sighed in content at the feeling, her heart wildly panging against his chest. She could feel her energy slowly draining out of her body and, as they both deepened the kiss Erik gently guided her back down onto the grass. He claimed top as he continued to kiss her, his arms removing themselves from her waist and to above her head. Sienna gently placed her hands onto each side of his stomach, massaging it through the waistcoat as she felt him tangle his fingers in her hair. Even though Sienna was calm and collected when suggesting giving up her energy she was definitely not that way now; her breathing had increased along with her body temperature.

As Sienna felt less of her energy being removed from her frame she knew Erik was full, the demon reluctantly pulling away from her to gently gaze down at her. His eyes had finally returned back to his usual purple colour but they were bright, alert and… Sienna could see the desire within them but something else lingering in them; passion, lust? She knew those were not quite the right answers but she soon forgot about her question as Erik gently untangled one of his hands out of her hair, gently rubbing the side of her cheek. His expression was one of bliss but she could see a slight uncertainty and restraint. She felt the power placed upon her drifting away, a part of her almost gone with it.  
"I'm completely full… yet… yet I desire more" he huskily spoke. Sienna kept her eyes focused on him; she knew he was no longer altering any thoughts that may have lingered in her mind yet she felt the same way. Erik remained in position, hesitating on what to do next. Sienna shyly smiled, allowing her hands to move up his waistcoat and onto his shirt, gently pulling his top half closer to her. His eyes widened in surprise before they softened and fluttered shut as Sienna claimed his lips affectingly. Erik sighed through the kiss as they reconnected with one another, the sensation running through his body one he had never truly felt before. He was no longer using his abilities to gain energy; the feeling that both Sienna and he were feeling was pure and true to their hearts. Sienna parted her lips to allow the kiss to deepen further, Erik being quick to accept the offer. Gently he moved his lips away from hers, trailing kisses along the bottom of her right cheek as he moved them towards her neck. Sienna deeply breathed as she felt his mouth claim her neck, the woman swiftly moving her hands away from his chest and down to the sides of his hips. At the new location of contact Erik shivered in excitement under her touch, nipping at her neck and Sienna couldn't help but heavily take in a breath of air at the motion. Erik removed his lips from her neck and reclaimed her lips once more, knowing that both of them had to put an end to the pleasure they both felt before it got out of hand. Their kiss was gentle, almost painful as they finally pulled away from one another heavily breathing.

They both remained in place, heavily breathing from their performance before finally Erik removed himself from on top of her, sitting to her right. Gently he guided Sienna to sit up at his side, the woman leaning into his side as he slung his left arm around her.  
"Thank you" he quietly murmured in her ear, the woman sighing at his voice. She gently placed her hand onto the one he had in his lap, squeezing it silently as the demon smiled down at her and kissed her gently on her forehead. They kept connected for a few moments longer, regaining their breaths as they accepted what had passed.  
"The power incubi have is interesting… this was my first time experiencing the feeling" Sienna quietly spoke, her eyes focused on their entwined hands as the rain continued to cover their bodies. Erik wasn't surprised that Sienna could feel its presence but he wondered if she thought it was an unpleasant feeling. Sienna glanced up at him, reading his thoughts.  
"It is not unpleasant" she said, a small laugh escaping her slightly bruised lips.  
"It's… hard to explain but it's warming, a feeling I haven't felt in so long" she continued on and at the mention of temperature Erik was surprised that her touch was no longer cold. Sienna grinned at his realisation,  
"Due to what I am my temperature is always cold, the feeling familiar to me even though it can cause discomfort sometimes. It is refreshing to feel warmth again, I had forgotten the feeling of it throughout my whole body until now" she explained to him, a sheepish expression on her face. Erik smiled at her words but he could tell she felt more, the woman reddening at the cheeks as she looked back at their hands.  
"There's also comfort, gentleness, safety… but I know that your power does not influence that" she finished off for him. Erik pulled her closer, thankful that she could at least be open about this and not be restricted by her boundaries.  
"I too also feel those and… and something else, something stronger" he honestly told her. He parted his lips to speak again but he decided against it, knowing that what they said was enough for now.  
"Come, let us go inside before we get soaked right through" Erik suggested, unlatching himself from her side as he stood himself up. He helped Sienna stand, surprised that she merely wobbled after removing her energy.  
"We're built to survive on little energy" she informed him, her hand moving towards her neck. Erik's brows furrowed at the motion but he supported her silently, the pair of them heading back into the mansion without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

As the pair entered the mansion through the back doors Sienna couldn't help but sigh, forcing herself to stand alone without the support of Erik. She gave Erik a soft, tired smile as she took a sweep of the kitchen.  
"I think I'll shower before cooking food" she told him, glancing down at her wet clothing. Erik smiled back at her,  
"Don't you worry about it my Queen, I'll see to it" Erik softly told her and Sienna couldn't help but tilt her head to the side as she returned her eyes back to him.  
"First princess and now queen? You do like your nicknames" Sienna spoke aloud with a timid laugh and Erik couldn't help but blush, realising what he had call her. Sienna's lips curved into a smile once more as she fell into his sparkling purple eyes.  
"I'm to guess that's a demon thing you were taught" she continued on, the reasoning behind his nicknames coming clear to her. Even though Erik had been kind in calling her by name since their first meeting Sienna had heard him call Mika Princess here and there whenever they were in the same room. Erik's blush faded as he thoughtfully nodded, humming to himself in slight distaste.  
"Ah yes my mother's doing. She was the one who taught me how to be me I suppose. I was taught to always treat a woman as if she was a princess or, in your case, a queen. It's a hard habit to break once it has been forced into your mind" he thoughtfully explained to her, his eyes drifting away from Sienna's golden ones for a moment as if wanting to dismiss the topic altogether. Sienna caught the feeling immediately, her eyes softening as she placed a hand on his arm, a shiver being felt as Erik responded to her touch. Sienna couldn't help but wonder why the topic caused some kind of discomfort… she hoped there would be a day where she could ask him more about it.  
"I do not feel it is a bad thing, in a way I'm honoured" Sienna softly told him with her own blush gracing her cheeks, forcing herself to dismiss asking him to why he considered calling her his queen instead of a princess.  
"It is just that I feel unworthy of a title… Sienna was a name given to me by the old man when meeting him in this world, it has so much value to me that there is no other name besides my true one that feels connected to me" Sienna quietly tried to explained, her hand still remaining in place. Erik quickly processed her words, his face softening. Sienna removed her hand away from his arm at his response, her eyes drifting to the door towards the dining room. Erik noticed the movement and spoke,  
"Go and shower, is there anything in particular you want for dinner?" he softly told her, Sienna shaking her head in reply.  
"Just something small will do" she told him as she moved towards the door. She paused in her step as she glanced over her shoulder.  
"You should dry off before worrying about food, wouldn't want you catching a cold… And thank you Erik, I'm truly grateful" she told him and although her tone tried to be light and teasing it was still weakened, her lack of energy evident. Erik nodded, watching her back as Sienna left the room and he couldn't help but wonder what her true name was. Was it simply another human name? No, it couldn't be for she was nothing like Mika… perhaps her true name was something like the demons names were...

Sienna's shower was quick as she returned to the kitchen, her heart lifting as she noticed Erik putting the finishing touch on the plate of food. She gratefully thanked him as she managed to take a seat with staggered steps, her body feeling slightly numb as she forced herself to eat. Erik took a seat opposite her, a flash of guilt running across his concerned features at her weakened movement.  
"We… reserve some energy when it goes low however it only aids me short term" she carefully explain, enjoying the food made for her.  
"So how do you regain energy?" Erik couldn't help but ask and Sienna halted in her eating, thinking over her thoughts.  
"It's kind of complicated, I suppose I have a number of ways now but the energy regained is a slow process these days…" she slowly spoke, taking a moment to brush her fingers along her neck.  
"I wish I could explain more…" she quietly told him in an ashamed tone but Erik smiled her way, shaking his head. Sienna was thankful for his understanding nature, returning to finish her meal. As Sienna finished her meal she stood, her movements better than before as she gathered her plates, discarding them into the dishwasher. Erik's eyes watched her cautiously as she turned her head to the clock, her brows rising.  
"Huh eleven o'clock already" she murmured loud enough for Erik to just grasp, the woman rolling her shoulders. She winced, the movement causing her a small amount of pain. As if remembering Erik's presence she smiled his way, her expression forced.  
"I'm going to do some light reading before heading to bed" she told him, keeping in place as she parted to lips.  
"You're more than welcome to join me if you wish" she offered, her heart leaping as Erik brightly smiled and joined her side.

The pair made their way to the library on the second floor, the demon having to support Sienna up the flight of stairs. As they reached the library she couldn't help but sigh in content, heading to a shelf in particular and pulling out a worn book. She lightly wiped it over with the sleeve of her jumper, a small amount of dust leaving its contents.  
"Your favourite book?" Erik asked, moving alongside her to glance at the title which read 'Winters Bite'. A bright but tired smile graced the woman's lips as she glanced up at him.  
"Wouldn't count it as my absolute favourite one but it perks my interest now and again" she answered him, slowly heading to seat herself on a small two seated couch. Erik remained browsing the remaining books on the shelf, only a few titles picking up his interested. He was about to join her empty handed but he paused, his eyes scanning over the title of a new untouched book.  
"Not a bad book that one, has some crazy designs in it" Sienna noted loud enough for Erik to hear as he kept his eyes on the book. He grabbed the book, a smile playing on his face at the elegant dress on the front of the cover. Swiftly he joined Sienna's side, taking a seat right next to her.  
"I never thought you'd be the type to be into fashion designs" Erik murmured, curious to know why the woman knew its contents. Sienna merely shrugged, her shoulders brushing against his arm as she opened her own book.  
"To be honest I'm not, it was Harold… the old man that showed me it most of the time, asking opinions on types of formal wear to invest in" she honestly told him, biting back a yawn in the process. Erik briefly nodded at her answer and focused his eyes on the book, enjoying its contents more than he should have.

The pair remained mostly quiet as they read their books, only now and again one of them breaking the silence to comment on their findings. The silence between them was comforting and warm and it was only when Erik felt pressure on his left side and light, gentle breathing did he draw his eyes away from the book. A small smile fell on his lips at the sight of Sienna sleeping on his shoulder, the book she had been reading barely in her grasp as it sat on the tips of her knees. Erik closed his book, placing it on his side of the armrest before gently taking hold of the one in Sienna's light grasp, pulling it away from her touch as he placed it on top of his one on the armrest. As smoothly as he could he moved away from her side, his hands the only support he gave to keep her sleeping upright. Carefully Erik moved her off the couch and into his arms, the sleeping woman moving herself closing to the demon as he felt his soul feel complete once more. He stood in place for a moment, looking down at her softened features and he couldn't help but question the feelings he felt.  
"Just one kiss…" he quietly murmured to him,  
"And yet it was like no other" he continued on, a frown crossing his features as he felt his heart tighten. Erik had passionately kissed many creatures in his lifetime, his main technique for claiming energy but Sienna was a much different case. Had he never taken energy from her kind before or was there another reason behind it? The demon shook his head, ridding his thoughts for a moment as he received the gut feeling to speak to James soon. A smile returned on his face as he felt Sienna shift in his arms and, as carefully as he could he left the library to return her to her room.

Returning Sienna to her room and setting the woman onto the bed had been easy, Erik's strength overpowering as Sienna failed to falter his steps with her weight. Erik gently placed the covers over her, sitting at her side for a moment to brush away a strand of hair. As if feeling his presence Sienna reached out with her hand nearest him, Erik placing his own into her cold one and at the connection Sienna's sleeping face scrunched up.  
"Why..?" she managed breathed and Erik froze, thinking she had awoken but she hadn't making the demon pay closer attention to her.  
"Why won't you allow it..?" she repeated, her hand squeezing onto his own. The sleep talking woman remained still for a moment, as if listening to someone in her dream and her face turned to one of pain making Erik flinch. Even though Erik's mind was telling him that this could just be simply a dream he couldn't help but let his heart feel as if it was something more, something concerning her duty. He glanced down at her exposed neck, his body tensing at the sight of bruising appearing but they didn't remain long, the colouring fading after a few moments of silence. It was as if Sienna hadn't set off the reaction this time, instead it had appeared as a reminder of what was to come if she dared to cross the line.  
"...but my duty… I must break... f-for duty…" she breathed again and Erik wondered if he should involve himself with her current dream but her body relaxed and her face softened once more. Sienna loosened her grip on Erik's hand but kept it in his, her thumb rubbing against his own as if she knew it was him besides her. A relieved sigh left Erik's lips as Sienna spoke no more after that, the demon remaining by her side for a while longer before leaving her room. He wondered who she spoke to in her dream, a part of him even doubted it was just a simple dream most humans experienced. He shook his head, hoping his worry wouldn't eat him all night long but he hoped to ask her about it eventually. As he wandered in the hallway to James' room he realised it was way too late to speak to his brother but as Erik turned to retire to his room he realised that the Library light was still on making an idea cross his mind. James had mentioned a book the past few days, noting that it detailed feelings between a writer and her manager… perhaps it would give him some insight. With a look of determination Erik headed back to the library, knowing he'd get some kind of answers whether he liked it or not.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Sienna awoke with a strained groan, the sunbeams flickering through her light curtains signalling that it was nearing midday. She remained in bed for a moment, recollecting her thoughts of the previous day and she couldn't help but let a blush cross her cheeks. She glanced around, realising that she was back in her room instead of the library. For a moment Sienna reclosed her eyes, content with the feeling of safety yet it was short lived as she figured out it was Monday… a school day. Her body tensed with unease as she tried to hurry out the bed, almost falling at the quick movement. Sienna took a moment to analyse herself, feeling much better than the day before but she knew her lack of energy weakened her. Her brows furrowed, the image of last night's conversation with the ones above her crossing her mind. Sienna knew that she had to follow her orders, observe the ones she must but she couldn't help but wonder for how long she could remain this way.

She leapt out of her skin as she glanced to her left, a presence she had once been familiar with was almost becoming alien to her.  
"You're not alone my friend…" a light, soft male voice spoke from her side and Sienna's worries seemed to fade for a moment. She tilted her head down, remaining unmoving as if she was shackled in place.  
"I'm afraid Harold" she honestly told the one beside her, her eyes picking up the form of a small, discoloured purple orb bobbing beside her. There was a small silence between them and finally a light hum broke it,  
"It is ok to be afraid Sienna but we must all face our fears one day, even if the costs are high. I know you will do the right thing" Harold lightly told her and Sienna couldn't help but nod, agreeing with his statement.  
"Thank you Harold" Sienna gently replied and the orb remained bobbing in sight for a few more moments before fading away.

With a deep breath Sienna hurriedly changed, leaving her room with staggering steps in search for Mika. She hurried down the stairs and to the dining room, only spotting Sam sitting at the table.  
"Woah what's got you in a hurry?" Sam questioned with wide eyes, almost falling out of his chair in his surprise. The woman took a breath, grabbing her hand on the door frame as she kept herself upright, catching her breath.  
"Did Mika go to school?" she asked the demon and he grumbled under his breath, nodding.  
"She hitched a ride with her two school mates" Sam answered her, reading her correctly as a faint expression crossed her features.  
"Hey don't sweat it she said she'd be hitching a ride with them all the time so she won't be left alone" he continued on and a small part of Sienna felt comforted by this news. With a deep breath Sienna managed to stand herself upright with no support from the door frame, gaining control over her body.  
"I was hoping to place stronger wards on her before she left" Sienna truthfully told him,  
"Malik is a cruel one and will no doubt target her if she leaves the premises to bait you and your brothers" Sienna continued on in thought, turning to leave.  
"Perhaps it is best if I leave and scout around her school, the ward that protects her can easily be removed with enough time" Sienna told him and went to move forward but Sam stood in front of her in an instant, his movement not surprising the woman at all.  
"You sure that's a good idea? You look pretty beat if you ask me" Sam spoke in hidden concern and Sienna would have responded if it wasn't for Erik standing behind Sam, his gaze strong and questioning. With slumped shoulders she moved herself so she could face the pair with ease, Sam grunting at his older brother in greeting.  
"I feel unsettled remaining here while Mika is vulnerable" she told them, knowing that Erik had probably overheard the discussion from the start. Sam's brows furrowed as Erik's lips thinned at the thought.  
"Is it necessary?" Erik finally asked after a moment and Sienna closed her eyes, nodding in response.  
"I have no choice either way…" she responded as she opened her eyes. Erik focused his eyes on the woman and could see knowledge within them, did she know something about today that they didn't? A shiver trailed down his spine at the thought, his mind reflecting to the words she spoke in her sleep. Erik wondered if the one that had bound her had ordered her to do something concerning Mika.  
"She is a part of… urgh" Sienna tried to continue on but she grasped her throat as she struggled for air. Sam stepped back in surprise while Erik's body tensed at the reveal of the bruising around her neck.

Unlike before where the woman would conceal the reaction today she seemed determined to overthrow it, her nails digging into her skin at an attempt to fight it.  
"My… duty" she breathed through gritted teeth. Sam was silenced in horror at the magical aura that was threatening to do more damage to the woman.  
"What the fu-" he let out as his eyes refused to look away at the black and blue splotches appearing around the woman's neck, his fists clenching. Sienna went to part her lips again to continue on but she gasped, the pain much worse than she was used to. Both Erik and Sam looked on in horror as black veins started to appear on her hands, her skin turning blotchy as it tried to defend itself.  
"Sienna…" Erik gently breathed, aiming to step closer to the woman but she stepped away from him. Sienna sent him an apologetic glance, her hands moving away from her neck and to her sides. Her eyes were alight with anger but it was not directed to the demons, it was directed to someone else.  
"Erik please… explain to the others what you know ab-… about my duty and boundaries. I must go now, every second counts" Sienna requested and as she unsteadily passed his side Erik took a hold of her arm halting her immediately without an ounce of strength to his grip.  
"Uzaeris" he whispered, the word burning itself into Sienna's mind.  
"If you encounter any problems I promise I will come without falter" Erik informed her with a worried tone and Sienna turned herself to face him properly.

Her face was grateful, her heart jolting as she fell into his eyes. She could see the emotion swimming in them yet there was more understanding to the day before, had Erik placed his feelings in the correct places?  
"Aomaris" Sam's voice added breaking the moment between the two, the woman glancing over to him in surprise. It was not common for demon's to give out their true names freely, the result of it can be dangerous if given to the wrong person.  
"Mika knows it already but if you're going to be reckless…" Sam explained and at his words Sienna's heart tightened, the thought of facing danger unsettling her.  
"She knows your true name?" Sienna asked and the green-eyed demon nodded, almost grunting under his breath as a red tinge graced his cheeks. Sienna stepped away from Erik's limp grasp, her relief showing on her features.  
"Lutum" she told them but as the final letter left her lips she cursed under her breath. Both demons could immediately notice the bruising around her neck extending, its expansion being lost as it extended under her clothing. She didn't struggle to regain her breath this time but instead they could see her flinch at the pain.  
"What is that?" Sam couldn't help but ask, a part of him becoming afraid. Sienna and Erik both glanced at one another before she spoke,  
"A reaction when passing my boundaries…" Sienna lowly murmured but faltered, her heart tightening with silent realisation of what today's events might unravel.  
"Erik" she lightly spoke, turning her eyes to him.  
"I fear that they must be broken today…" she quietly told them, knowing that Sam could hear every word. A look of understanding crossed Erik's features but fear soon replaced it, knowing that if Sienna broke her boundaries then punishment would soon follow. His thoughts were thrown away as Sienna placed a hand on his arm, a forced smile playing on her lips. She nodded to both of them, leaving them both as she strode over to the front doors. She paused for a moment, glancing back as concern crossed her features but even though her heart wanted to remain in the safety of the house she knew she must press forward. She turned away, leaving the house without another word.

Both Sam and Erik remained standing in place but as Sienna's footsteps faded into nothingness Erik was the first to move.  
"Gather up the others, we need to talk" Erik told his brother and before Sam's mouth could win the race against his mind Erik had already left his presence and left towards the back doors into the garden.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Mika's breathing was heavy as she found herself disorientated, standing in a large abandoned warehouse with no one but devils for company. Her knees were weak as she gathered the courage to define each and every devil, her eyes widening as one she recognised stepped forward from the crowd. The devil she knew as Malik wore a large smirk on his face, his emotions open to read as he halted several steps before her. His lips moved, words spilling out of his twisted mouth but Mika couldn't process his words, her head spinning in terror. She could feel each and every eye on her, all full of greed and delight but… there was a burning sensation in her back, as if another watched on unnoticed. Mika's muddled mind tried to focus on the feeling; their eyes were calculating, observant but unlike the devils they felt almost… comforting, protective, different... Before Mika could extend her thoughts Malik stepped closer to the shaking girl, raising the end of his gun. The cold, daunting metal was set upon Mika's skin, its positioning precise as it narrowly sat in-between her eyes. She heavily inhaled, sweat forming on the top of her skin.  
"It'll be so funny when they find your dead body instead" Malik spoke, his joyful twisted words cutting through to Mika like a sharpened blade. She flinched, knowing that she would have to make a decision soon yet her body was frozen in fear, no words forming in her mouth as the devil's expression switch to one of annoyance.

Time seemed to slow down as Malik's fingers twitched, pulling the trigger with nothing more than a gleeful stare. His mouth was wide, grinning but as the gun finally received the signal Mika closed her eyes.  
'Is this the end?' were the only thoughts that passed her mind. She had hoped to have a long life, live up to her grandfather's past and learn everything she could about magic. The image of five, beautiful demon's crossed her mind and it tightened her heart knowing that she was here because of them. She didn't want to be the damsel in distress, she didn't want to be a failure, and she didn't want to… leave them behind. Sam was the demon that stuck out to her; his rough but soft attitude had won her over.

A deafening silence filled the air and Mika couldn't help but flinch as the click of the gun echoed in the warehouse. She could hear her breathing become heavier, could feel the barrel of the gun press harder into her head but she remained standing, remained living. She braved opening her eyes, the sight of Malik still standing before her with a look of disbelief her only view.  
"Oh…" the devil heavily breathed, looking at the human before him as he loudly cursed. Mika watched on in horror as Malik's finger on the trigger moved several times, nothing more that the click of the gun refusing to abide its master reaching her ears.  
"Well… She either has the barrier spell on her, or you're losing your power" another devil spoke, the feminine voice one she also recognised as she approached Malik's side. It was the devil that had accompanied Malik to her home, the reminder of Sienna standing between them all entering her mind. Mika was surprised that Sienna had stepped in, preventing anything from happening there and then but even as a simple human she had felt something off.  
"SHUT UP! I'm not losing…" Malik flared back at the female devil but Mika fell deaf to his continuing words, her thoughts remaining on Sienna. There was an aura around her that felt unnatural, it was similar yet different to the ones she felt on the demons. Mika shivered, feeling those observing eyes burn even deeper into the back of her body. She could feel them, they were unmoving and silent yet Mika couldn't help but feel protected by them, as if they were someone they knew…

The laughter that filled the still atmosphere sprung Mika out of her thoughts as the crowd of devils that stood motionless laughed at Malik's failed attempts. Mika wanted to relax in the moment, laugh along with them but Malik's burning eyes kept her silent.  
"I said… SHUT UP!" he barked and with a swift movement of his gunned arm he changed his target, striding over to one of the laughing devils. The devil shrieked as he shoved the gun to his neck, the gun doing Malik's bidding as it dug its way into the shrieking devil's flesh. Mika held her breath as blood poured out from the wound, the smell of burnt flesh reaching her nostrils. The devil tried to escape his fate, wailing and screaming into the erased laughter but all he could do was flail in his extreme pain before falling limp to the floor. Mika turned her eyes away from the scene, not wanting to witness the true power of what she faced. Even though she had read her grandfather's journal yesterday morning she knew very little about the protection she currently had, was her shield strong enough to withhold them?  
'That could have been me…' was the next thought that entered her mind, her shaking decreasing as her body became frozen completely.  
"Anyone ELSE wanna laugh at me?! HUH?!" Malik's voice spoke again, much louder than before and Mika knew that she wasn't the only one who had torn their eyes away from Malik.

The room was silent once more as a growl erupted from the throat of Malik, the devil focusing on her once again. His eyes were narrowed in disgust, knowing the truth to her survival.  
"…As I was saying, it must be some holy magic or some shit like that. Eris" he growled at her, turning his attention to the female devil that Mika had seen before. Mika stiffened at his words, holy magic? From what she remembered in the journey her grandfather's understanding of it was very limited, noting that someone he had come across in recent years was helping him understand it better. Mika's body shook, her thoughts lingering back home and to one particular woman… Ever since Sienna's arrival the feeling of the house had shifted, as if whatever protected it was much clearer and lighter. Her gut twisted at the thought, surely Sienna wouldn't have hidden this from her?  
'But my grandfather did' was her minds only response. Mika felt betrayed for a moment, her fingers clenching harshly. She would not fall here, she would find the truth to this all one way or another. Mika's mind was so distracted that Malik's next words ripped her to shreds.  
"Be a dear and get rid of her barrier. Now" he growled. Mika widely blinked at his request, Eris not voicing her opinion as she swerved her body around her. Mika's eyes tried to follow her every move but she fell out of vision, nothing more than the blackened shadow that lingered in the corner of the warehouse left to see. Mika's eyes lingered, those piercing eyes she felt from before coming to her sight. They were a sharp gold, similar to how Sam's had been the day before yet they were flecked with black, as if a symbol of a holy cross had been planted in their eyes. She shivered as she stared at them, not knowing their true form or intent but the sound of the gun being raised in front of her face again returned Mika's attention to Malik.  
"I may not be able to shoot you yet, brat, but there are other ways I can beat the living shit out of you" he growled at her once more, his tone dark and threatening.

Mika could feel the fear consuming her again, even more so when those piercing eyes that had given her some comfort during this time left her timid frame. She wondered if they had moved to Eris or even Malik but none appeared to have felt their eyes. Without that comfort there to support her Mika knew this was her final chance of survival, her final chance to find out everything there is to know… She sharply took a breath, glaring at the devil before her with as much anger as she could muster before her lips moved. She wanted him, she needed him… Sam…  
"AOMARIS!" she found herself shouting, the sound of it returning the eyes that had once gave her comfort. Out of nowhere a bright, purple light engulfed the room. Mika wanted so badly to look at the shadow in the corner, knowing the light would reveal who stood there but Mika had to tightly close her eyes in fear of being blinded.  
"WHAT THE!?" Malik shouted, surprised by the light as much as she was.  
"NGNN!" came a cry from behind her, knowing Eris too had taken the full force of it. Mika could feel the rush of wind passing by her body, the force of it causing her to step back a stride or two. She raised her arms to her eyes, trying to shield away the light that engulfed the warehouse but even as she halted in her steps and prepared to stand her ground the light remained in place.  
'Was this the light they speak of when your soul leaves your body?' a brief thought passed her mind but Mika knew she wasn't dead. She had expected that burning gaze from the shadows to disappear and shield away from the brightness of the light too but she still felt them, always watching, always observing… but always waiting for the right moment to strike…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen.**

As the light that pierced the warehouse simmered down Mika found herself brave enough to open her eyes, her eyes widening in surprise as a figure stood protectively between herself and Malik.  
"Sam…" she breathed, her voice barely auditable as she felt her fear simmer down ever so slightly. Mika could feel Sam's anger radiating off his body, not needing to see his body shaking as he tried to hold back his temper.  
"Don't worry. I gotcha" Sam's controlled voice replied in comfort but before Mika could warn him of the dangers he faced Sam leapt forward at full force and went for Malik. Mika's eyes remained wide and fearful as she watched the pair fight, Sam's style barbaric and relentless as Malik could do nothing more than try to defend himself. Sam had so much pure power to him that Malik's whole body was consumed within the wall, the once safe boundaries becoming his enemy.

Mika couldn't help but draw her attention away from the pair as she felt a presence beside her, the devil named Eris standing at her side with an amused smirk on her face. It was clear that the other devils didn't want to get involved with Malik's battle but Mika knew if Eris got involved then the whole lot of them would. Mika's lips parted, wanting to speak but Malik's loud shout echoed around the warehouse sending Mika's full attention back to them. She knew that Malik had finally snapped, his whole arm was aflame as he sent Sam flying back several feet away. It was clear that the devil had completely forgotten about the human among them, his menacing eyes only set on one being within the room… Sam. With the few seconds of stillness Mika could see the devil tightly gripping his gun in his spare hand, preparing his next move.  
"YOU'RE DEAD, INCUBUS!" Malik loudly shouted sending chills down her spine. She watched in horror as Malik peeled himself away from the wall, his gun raised as he furiously shot in Sam's direction. Mika could feel her body trembling, her legs barely keeping her upright but in the corner of her eye she could see Eris fully enjoying the moment, the glee in her eye almost making Mika throw up. Both the females kept their eyes on the pair as not a single shot made contact with Sam's body. As much as Mika prided herself with being generally fast in predicting movements she couldn't keep up with Sam's body, it was as if his frame was disappearing and reappearing, blinking from place to place. One moment Sam stood several feet away from him and the next he was directly next to Malik, sending a punch his way. Even though Sam's movements were increasingly harder for Mika to keep up with it seemed Malik was a perfect match for him, the devil almost directly shooting the demon with each movement of their bodies. Sam had managed to dodge the bullet but he was now on the defensive, using his speed and agility to avoid Malik's rage as he continued to shoot on. Mika was struggling to breathe as they continued fighting this way, one wrong move could give the other the upper hand. Mika knew that a part of Sam was hidden away while living within her mansion but he was changing into something different, something that showed a side of him that Mika wanted to learn about. He was becoming who he truly was… more demon. She couldn't help in this moment of time but wonder how far his demon power extended.

Her thoughts were halted immediately as Sam's frame faltered in its movement, his body falling to the ground as he landed on one knee. Sam's grunt seemed to echo in Mika's ears as Malik widely grinned, harshly kicking the demon square in the head. Sam flew back at the attack, a hand coming to his head as he fell into a state of confusion. He was stunned, unmoving as Malik raised his gun in his direction. Mika couldn't help but scream his name, pray for him to move again but the demon was suffering from the blow he had taken. He needed time to recover, gather his bearings. Mika tightly closed her eyes as the sound of the gun being shot rung around the room, heading straight towards Sam. She expected to hear the thump of Sam's dead body hitting the ground or the sound of Malik's devilish laugh filling the silence but none of that happened… All what was heard was the sound of metal hitting metal, the sudden noise making Mika open her eyes in that direction.

Mika couldn't believe her eyes, Sam was still sitting upright, still holding his head but it wasn't that what had her in disbelief… it was the person who defended him, it was Sienna. There she stood in all her glory; her form straight as she strongly faced off Malik and any who dared to challenge her, she could even feel Eris tremble at the sight of her. Sienna did not smile nor show fear, she showed nothing… no emotion, no thought… nothing at all. Mika caught her slight movement as she flickered her eyes onto her trembling form, Mika's breath taken away as their eyes connected. They were not the eyes Mika had grown up knowing, they were the eyes that had watched her this whole time, the symbolic crosses in her eyes making her flinch unknowingly.  
"What the hell are you doing here…?" Malik drawled out, his voice low as he sneered at the woman yet there was fear in his eyes, a fear that only Malik and Sienna understood. Sienna's eyes removed themselves from Mika as she looked back at the devil before her, her hands clenching stubbornly. Mika expected the woman to smartly reply back, taunt the devil but she remained silent, unmoving. With the lack of reply Malik raised his gun again, the next bullet not yet prepared if she was to pounce on him.  
"Are you sure you wish to do that devil?" Sienna lowly asked, her tone lifeless and dead as she spoke to him. Malik seemed to falter for a moment, reconsidering his options but very slowly he seemed to nod in agreement. Sienna lowly sighed, the crowd watching on as she held out her right arm, the tips of her discoloured fingers opening as something silver seemed to appear in her hand. Mika watched on, amazed that Malik remained unmoving as he too watched the sword appearing in her hands. She held it up towards him, signalling that she was ready as she bowed his way. The devil loaded his gun, surprisingly bowing in response to her.  
"Aomaris…" Sienna gently spoke, her eyes never leaving the devil. Sam stirred at his name, looking up at the woman before him. Even though her back was towards him he could already see the bruising and black veins appearing on her arms, his body flinching in response.  
"…I can only give you time, nothing more… nothing less…" she lowly whispered, her words only heard between them. Mika watched as the demon merely nodded at her unheard words, and without another second Sienna went into action.

Sienna's movements were precise and careful as she moved around Malik, the devil's footsteps clumsy as the pair seemed to dance with one another. It was clear that Sienna's footsteps were nowhere near as fast as Sam's but her sword movements were, efficiently fighting off Malik's bullets. Even though they were fighting one another Mika could see that they were both holding back, none wanting to damage the other in fear of the consequences. Mika couldn't help but wonder if they had known one another in the past, if there was a reason behind their reluctance to fight. They continued on this way for what felt like hours before, finally, their unison of gasps paused the fight. They both jumped away from one another, frozen in place as they realised that both were caught. Malik had taken a slice of Sienna's sword, the deep wound on his arm oozing out with blood. Sienna on the other hand had taken a bullet to the left shoulder and in this moment all that watched on could see the state Sienna was in. Her whole body had lost its colour, her uncovered skin a sickly pale grey as black veins boldly stuck out against the colour, running along her body with an ill intent. Sienna's lungs were wheezing, pleading for air but even in this state she stood as strongly as she could. Out of everyone Sam was the only one who wasn't confused by her state, the demon shaking his head in an attempt to prepare to fight but even now blotches of black tainted his vision. Sam knew he needed more time but Sienna was pushing herself too far.  
"It is good to see your fighting has improve" Sienna couldn't help but murmur into the silence of the room and Malik cracked a wide, devilish grin at her words.  
"Yet it is no different to the times before, you come with little energy and you're being held back" he replied, his tone flat in disappointment. Sienna nodded, rolling her shoulders with a small wince.  
"Let us make this the last time then" she told him and the devil didn't laugh, his grin merely thinned out as they both returned to fighting.

As seconds flew by Sam found his hazed vision improving and his head slowly stop spinning. Both Sienna's and Malik's fighting had increased in speed, their forms flashing back and forward as they fought to their full ability. Sam took a quick glance at Mika, glad to see her unharmed but when he heard a loud crash and the sound of clashing metal on metal halt Sam turned his attention back on the fighting, his soul tightening in fear. Malik had thrown Sienna across the floor and through a glass panel separating a room from the large space of the warehouse. The devil seemed surprised for a suppressed moment, looking wide eyed at her disappearance and for a split second Sam noticed pain flicker in the devils eyes before joy and glee replaced them. The devil crackled a laugh, its tone long and haunting as he swivelled his head back to Sam.  
"Well seems your holy bitch is finally defeated, such a shame she can't escape death more than once" Malik drawled out in a deep, victorious voice but Sam's attention was no longer focused on Malik, it had returned to the figure emerging from the broken window panel.

Malik too turned, hearing nothing more than the crunch of broken glass beneath heavy footsteps heading his way. The figure was cloaked in pure white, gold trimmings at its edges as their body was fully hidden from unwanted gazes. The only thing that was recognisable were the piercing golden eyes with black symbolic crosses glaring at the devils direction.  
"You underestimate me" the distorted female voice spoke, Sam freezing instantly at the realisation of who and what it was. Sienna's cloaked figure continued to move forward, her covered right arm extending out to summon yet another sword. The sword was no different to before, its blade gleaming threateningly towards the devil.  
"Your body never healed then, huh?" Malik smartly replied with enlightened eyes, grinning in her direction as Sienna sidestepped his shot bullet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

At the change of her body positioning Sam, Mika and Eris could clearly see what Malik had meant. On her back two broken bones ungracefully stuck out of her cloak, thick dark blood dripping down the back of her clothing. Both Sam and Eris knew what had been broken away, two angelic wings once sat beautifully on the back of the woman yet none of them knew how or why they had been brutally removed. Both Malik and Sienna stood silently for a moment, once again analysing one another before they flew into their final battle.

Mika was violently shaking as she watched on, her eyes wide and fearful as she tried to keep up with the duo. Her mind was twisting and turning, trying to figure out and understand what Sienna was. She wished she had spent more time reading her grandfather's journal, knowing the answer was probably there but instead she had flipped through the pages with only demons in mind.  
"Lutum!" Sam's voice cried out and Mika looked on as Sienna was once again thrown across the room and into the wall. Her cloaked form had embedded itself into the wall but even as Mika squinted her eyes in her direction no movement was seen from her. Malik slowly approached her form, kneeling down before her. He quietly spoke to her, his voice low and even though the room could hear his voice his words were unknown to Mika, a language she had never heard before.  
"This day had to come soon" was the reply Sienna gave to the devil in her distorted voice, her body remaining still. Malik tilted his head, standing up to raise his pistol in her direction but as he looked down at her he was conflicted.

Everyone in the room felt the new aura sweeping over their bodies, even Malik who dismissed Sienna's body with a shake of his head as he turned around to face Sam, his chance to shoot Sienna thrown away. The demon had stood, his fists shaking in anger as a green tinge seemed to form around his body. Mika's eyes were fully focused on Sam's face, watching his usual forest green eyes shift to a bright golden colour. Mika flinched for a moment, expecting those black symbolic crosses to appear in his eyes but he was not like Sienna, they never appeared. It seemed that Malik had completely forgotten Sienna's presence, knowing that she was no longer a threat, and he approached Sam with an unusual grin on his face. All could tell that Malik was pleased to be fighting his main target once again but a part of him seemed distance, as if a part of his mind wanted to remain on Sienna.

Both Sam and Malik leapt at each other but before Malik could fire a shot Sam had covered the gun with his mouth, biting down on it with an agonising crunch. In surprise Malik pulled the trigger, expecting it to injure Sam but instead the gun was snapped in two, fragments of the weapon spilling everywhere. For the first time in that battle Mika and Sam notice true fear enter Malik's eyes, a sign only merely seen when facing Sienna. Before anyone could utter a sound in the room Sam let out a large, animalistic roar as he flung his fully body at Malik, tackling him to the ground. Mika's eyes never left the two as Sam used his full force to slam punches onto Malik's trapped body, never pausing in his relentless attack to take a moment to breath. She could see Sam changing as each punch landed onto Malik's face, something she had never seen before. As if Fate had a cruel sense of humour Mika's vision was covered, her body instinctually trying to free herself but the voice that spoke in her ear halted her.  
"It's me. Don't look" a soft, gentle voice spoke and her heart lifted in relief at Damien's voice. Mika wanted to know so badly what Sam had transformed into but she trusted Damien's judgement and became still.  
"Sienna… she's…" Mika weakly spoke in desperation to Damien, afraid to why he defended her instead of helping Sienna but her thoughts were soon answered.  
"Erik's seeing to her now, all of us are here" Damien quickly told her and a small touch of relief entered before it was wiped away at the reminder of Sam continuing to fight.

True to Damien's word Erik had rushed to Sienna's side, sliding onto his knees with a small cry of despair at the sight of her unmoving body. Her form was still embedded into the broken, cracked wall. Blood had seeped through her white and gold cloak, staining the areas Erik knew she was injured at. Erik's body was trembling, his heart wrenching at the sight of her… he didn't want to believe she had died because of him. His hand reached out to remove the hood from her head but he gasped in surprise as James halted his movement with a tight grip on his wrist.  
"Don't" James warned, his eyes never focusing on Erik as he kept them firmly on Sienna's unmoving body. Erik wanted to pull away from his touch, pull Sienna closer to him but he could do nothing more than fall limp in James's tight grasp.  
"Malik has only wounded her shoulder" James continued on, the bullet wounds blood a lighter colour than the rest of her wounds, proving that it was fresh. James released Erik's wrist as he moved his hand closer to one of Sienna's gashes on her stomach, his hand merely lingering above it.  
"This is the work of the Angels, see how dark the colouring of her blood is? It has been tainted" James carefully spoke, humming under his breath as he felt the strange aura around her wound.  
"This is due to her crossing her boundaries then..?" Erik asked, knowing his brother was the wiser one out of the two of them but James remained silent for a moment which unnerved Erik.  
"I do not think so" he replied after a moment, removing his hand away from Sienna's cloaked form. James could feel Erik's eyes shift onto his form in confusion, wondering why he wasn't certain.  
"Angel's burn symbolic crosses into the skin as punishment… I cannot help but feel that the Angels have tried to repair her injuries rather than caused them" James briefly spoke, not wanting to go into the details of things.

James stood up from his place and glanced over his shoulder, realising that Sam had finally defeated Malik but he shifted his eyes onto Sienna once more in a thoughtful manner.  
"True Angels are not known to have emotions or feelings" he murmured, knowing Erik could hear his voiced thoughts aloud. Erik glanced up at his older brother, his brow raised as he realised what he was suggesting.  
"She is not one of them" Erik spoke up at him and James briefly smiled. Erik's heart tightened at his smile, his eyes turning towards Sienna and relief seemed to fill him as symbolised golden and black eyes stared back at him. James hummed, patting his brother on the shoulder as he left the two to speak and walked towards Sam and the others.

Erik kept his eyes firmly on Sienna's as she slowly pulled herself out of the embedded wall, a small distorted grunt leaving her lips as pain struck her body.  
"Seems the ones above are not impressed by my display" Sienna's distorted voice lowly spoke as she lifted a hand to her injured shoulder. Erik was unsure of how to respond to her words, a part of him was relieved to see Sienna still alive but another part of him was afraid, was she to receive more punishment? Erik could see she was in pain, her breathing was heavy while her body trembled in places.  
"Most of my wounds are old injuries that have never healed, I had to lose my glamour spell to ensure I could fight Malik one last time" Sienna informed the worried demon as she noticed the look in his eye. Her eyes glanced over in the direction of the other demons and Mika, relieved that Sam hadn't been injured too badly.  
"It seems like I gave him enough time" she continued on, biting back a flinch as she noticed a red stained sheet covering a deformed body. With a shake of her head she turned her eyes to her gloved hands, removing one of them to show blackened skin.  
"What is going to happen to you now?" Erik quietly asked, his eyes focusing on her blackened skin. It was as if her hands had been so severely bruised it left no room for colour besides black yet Erik was confused. It was told in tales of old that Angels were made of stone, Sienna's blackened human-like skin conflicting with the old stories.

At his question Sienna sighed, using the wall to support herself as she tried to stand up. Erik was quick to notice her struggling so he gently aided her, the cloaked figure giving him a nod in thanks.  
"I am to be judged" she quietly told him, her eyes drifting away from his body as she noticed Sam and Mika disappear from sight. Her eyes flicked back onto Erik one last time, her ungloved hand cupping his face gently.  
"I promise I'll explain everything once they are finished with me, I do not have the strength to continue fighting my boundaries" she told him. Sienna knew he had many questions to ask but with how restricted her breathing had become she knew it would be the end of her to try to answer him. With a shake of her head she turned to face the wall she had imbedded, her gloved hand trailing from side to side.  
"Are you leaving?" a voice asked from behind and Sienna instantly knew it was Matthew asking, her head tilting his way to nod.  
"Why? Yo-you're hurt" he innocently continued but Damien and James stood either side of him, already knowing what was to come.  
"The Angels are calling her, she's to be judged" Damien answered him, his mind connected with hers. Sienna was thankful that Mika was no longer here, knowing that both she and Sam would be much safer at the mansion to recover.  
"They aren't going to hurt you… right?" Matthew asked as Sienna turned away from him, opening a silvery tinted portal on the wall.  
"The justice of Angels are much harsher than our own laws" James told him with knowledge, referring to how demons deal with wrongdoings. At his words Matthew's eyes watered, not knowing what else to say.  
"I should return in a few hours, if not then the worst has happened… It's best to clear up things here before returning home. I fear that Malik was not the last of our troubles" Sienna spoke and before any of them could question her meaning she was gone from sight, the portal closing behind her with an agonising snap.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**

The Anderson Mansion held the atmosphere of relief but also tension as the evening drew closer and closer to night time. Mika was already tucked away in bed, both Damien and Erik offering their aid to ensure she rested peacefully. The five demons were all now grouped together in the dining room, their figures stiff and their expressions hard.  
"I don't understand" Sam spoke in his usual gruff tone but it crackled slightly, his loss of energy from the fight evident. His brothers knew of what he spoke of, the person stuck in everyone's mind.  
"She was aware of the consequences" James tried to reason with him, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he understood his younger brother's regret.  
"But why?!" Sam angrily growled, demanding answers instantly and as his anger increased Damien couldn't help but bite back a flinch, his mind connecting with Sam's. There was a small silence after Sam's outburst, James not truly knowing what to say to settle him. His eyes lingered onto Erik's for a moment, the second eldest demon taking the current situation the hardest. James was smart, too smart for his own good and it was easy to tell that he was smitten with the woman.

Damien cleared his voice, gaining everyone's attention instantly.  
"She promised him…" he slowly told them, knowing that now was the right time to confess what he knew.  
"The Old Man asked her to look over us… All of us. I sometimes heard his thoughts after we came here, he never truly left us" Damien continued on, his words piercing everyone's hearts.  
"What did he say?" Matthew asked in curiosity, wondering if there was more to it but he regretted his words as Damien continued on.  
"He was afraid" Damien honestly said.  
"He feared for us when learning of our misfortune running into Malik… Then he feared for Mika and her reaction to the truth. He knew we were weak so he called for her, called for Sienna's help and she came willingly. It was only then did he learn the true strength Malik had, Sienna having experienced his wrath before" Damien slowly explained, taking a short breath.  
"That's why she got involved, to keep her promise to him" James hummed knowingly, needing no further information. All five of them pondered over this, wondering how such loyalty was built between the two but once again Sam broke the silence.  
"How is she bound to the Angels?" Sam slowly asked, his mind processing his thoughts before he spoke. His eyes were directed at Damien this time, hoping he knew the missing pieces but he simply shook his head.  
"The Old Man never spoke of her background and as for Sienna she was always… distant… There was something always blocking me; I would connect to her mind but there would always be an emptiness" Damien responded. Sam turned his eyes to Erik and James, hoping they would know more.  
"Well it's clear that she is not high in the ranks" James told them all,  
"The higher ranks have all kinds of emotion and thought removed from them. It is clear that Sienna possessed both of them" he informed them.  
"But her clothing, her wings… Are they not connected to the higher ranks?" Sam quietly murmured and even though Sam had little knowledge about Angels James couldn't help but agree, knowing that they were indeed the clothing of the higher ranked angels.

At the reminder of her appearance Erik lowly let out a strained breath, his heart harshly thumping against his chest. He wondered how she had ended up that way, what foul creature had done that to her? Had she disobeyed the Angels before and that was the price or was there more to it?  
"But she's connected with them somehow?" Matthew piped up, not being as quick as the others to keep up with the conversation. James nodded to confirm Matthew's question,  
"There are too many positions to guess where she belongs… Not that things truly piece together to begin with" James truthfully told them, knowing that he would need more information regarding her past and present to know what she truly was. Erik's voice remained out of the conversation completely, his mind trying to process the words they spoke however his mind was far away… He was recalling the talks he had with Sienna, knowing that Damien had connected with his mind.  
 _'_ _This world accepts all kinds'_ was the first thing that came to mind, remembering the first night of meeting her. Erik knew this didn't pinpoint anything yet her words stuck to him, it made him curious and confused at the same time.  
 _'…_ _you are blessed to have the capability of feelings, there are those out there that may never experience it'_ was the next thing to come to mind. When hearing those words the first time he never overlooked them, thinking that they were spoken to persuade him to listen to her words but now they seemed important. Was she speaking from past experience?  
 _'_ _They're under… my wings…'_ harshly replayed in his mind, the reminder of Malik making his fist clench. It was clear the two had some history but how much was there?  
 _'…_ _born into it… hard to care for something I had no feelings towards…'_ suddenly came to mind, the broken sentence matching itself to one of her previous remarks.  
"James" Damien lightly spoke, breaking Erik's thoughts.  
"How does banishment work among the Angels? And demoting?" Damien carefully asked making James furrow his brows in thought.  
"Well…" James started off, gathering Erik's full attention. He knew Damien had asked this based on his thoughts, he just wasn't sure about the reasoning behind it.  
"Banishment usually involves removing all kinds of powers and memories, forcing them into a simple human with absolutely nothing to go by. If they do something severe then it is told that they eliminate them" James slowly spoke, throwing a worried look Erik's way.  
"However" James quickly added, noticing the look in Erik's eyes.  
"True elimination is a myth among the races, it's unheard of for an angel to go rouge" James added to his explanation yet his words gave Erik and the others no comfort.  
"And demoting?" Damien pushed on and James for once was stumped.  
"Hmmm" he murmured,  
"I honestly don't know anything about it" he confessed unwillingly with a frown. Erik found himself gritting his teeth, his mind and soul in too much despair to gloat about James's lack of knowledge.  
"That's because it doesn't exist" a worn, raspy voice spoke.

All eyes fell onto Sienna as she weakly took a seat in between Damien and Erik, giving them all the briefest of smiles yet her lips were tight and her expression was strained.  
"Sienna!" Matthew exclaimed in joy of her return but his youthful happiness was quick to fade when she did not return the gesture. Erik's eyes were glued to Sienna's form, trying to peel away all her thoughts and secrets yet not a single thing was revealed. There was no physical injury to her besides her sickened skin leaving a greying tone to her colour but all five of them knew the power of glamour spells, how much they could truly hide from the eye. It was obvious to see however that she was exhausted beyond belief, the remaining energy barely keeping her awake and somewhat upright in her seat.  
"You either get promoted or removed, nothing more and nothing less" she slowly told them as she set her eyes onto her hands that cupped one another in her lap. The demons bit back their remarks, the two older ones finding depth to her words and her voice… they could tell her punishment had left her screaming for release. At her words concerning the Angels the demons placed their eyes on her neck, surprised that no discolouring was seen.  
"They've been removed" she said knowingly,  
"I kept to my main duty so my punishment was minimal" she told them. A sigh of relief left Erik's lips at her words but James noticed Damien stiffen in his seat, a habit when facing horrible thoughts from another. It was clear Damien didn't want those thoughts to continue so he was the next to speak.  
"So how exactly are you bound to them?" he carefully asked but Sienna shook her head in defeat.  
"It's a complicated matter to discuss, I don't think I have the energy to explain it" she honestly spoke with a yawn, sending them all an apologetic glance.  
"We can discuss it once I'm rested, I feel Mika deserves to know the truth, all of it" Sienna added to it but she paused.  
"Do you intend to stay still after Malik's defeat?" she carefully asked, her voice straining at the thought of parting with them all but they all smiled her way.  
"Mika has allowed us to stay" Sam happily told them and Sienna was too tired to notice the glimmer in his eye at the thought, the woman simply nodding.  
"You should rest" Sam added afterwards, his voice softening ever so slightly. Sienna could see the pain in his eyes but also the gratefulness of aiding him during the fight. She smiled his way, forcing herself onto her feet with the support of the table. She nodded their way in farewell, giving Erik a soft tired look before turning and leaving the room.

The demons waited until her footfalls went silent, Damien rubbing his head in discomfort.  
"She truly has weakened, the barriers she once held to her mind no longer present. I connected with her after the fight with Malik but merely thought of it as a fluke" Damien mumbled.  
"So how minimal was it?" James asked but regretted his words as Damien winced.  
"It's best left untold" he insisted, turning his eyes to Erik.  
"You should remain at her side a while, I doubt she will find much peace in her sleep without your aid" Damien suggested and Erik hurriedly nodded, standing himself onto his feet before trailing after her. Once again they waited for the footsteps to fall to silence before Damien spoke.  
"She only said it was minimal to ease us. It was the usual routine".


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Erik gently knocked at Sienna's bedroom door, his ears barely picking up the small 'come in' as he hesitated to enter. He carefully twisted the handle and opened the door, jumping in surprise as Simon scurried by his feet like a rocket.  
"Don't mind him" Sienna told him as Erik remained by her doorway. Erik placed his eyes onto her form, glad that she was already sat in bed with the covers over her.  
"He was just checking up on me" she explained with a forced smile. Without another word she suggestively patted the space beside her on the bed, the demon taking her request without question. His footsteps were hurried as he took a seat beside her, his soul finally at ease. As Erik settled himself beside the woman she allowed herself to relax down for the first time that day but a frown soon covered her features.  
"Are Mika and Sam doing alright after… what happened?" Sienna asked him in concern and Erik's heart warmed.  
"Mika was a bit shaken up and scared but she was easy to fall asleep. As for Sam… well I think he's had a bit of a wake-up call" Erik honestly told her, shaking his head slightly.  
"Whenever things went badly in the demon world he would always try to solve it on his own, if he couldn't then we would get involved… we're brothers after all. But things were different this time, we were not the ones who were put in danger… it was Mika" Erik continued on, his voice straining.  
"Sam might act all tough but he really takes things to heart, he really cares about Mika so seeing her in that situation really tore him up" he explained to her. Sienna expected that to be the end of that but Erik gently took her hand in his, his eyes avoiding hers as he kept them on their hands clasped together.  
"He also told us about what you did for him before the rest of us arrived, about how you gave him the time to recover and gather himself. He's so used to depending on himself that seeing you defend him without hesitation really got to him. All he's ever depended on during his lifetime was himself and us, his brothers… But now he's seen that there's more than us out there, there's more good in this world" Erik spoke and Sienna found herself leaning into Erik's side, her head resting on his shoulder.

They both fell silent as they enjoyed each other's comfort, not wanting to acknowledge what had happened but Sienna parted her lips to speak.  
"Don't" Erik breathed,  
"You need to rest" he quietly told her yet there was something in his voice that caught her attention… regret.  
"You don't need to blame yourself or your brothers for what has happened" she quietly told him and possibly for the first time in many years Erik broke. There were no more barriers, no fake expressions. Sienna knew this was truly him, the demon that had been hiding away behind an act.  
"I am to blame" he hoarsely claimed,  
"Even though running into Malik and Mika moving into the mansion happened by chance I was the one who took away your energy, took away your chance to fight. I should have been with you today, I shouldn't have let you leave the mansion alone… I should have-" Erik began but his voice gave up, the demon removing his hand from hers as he buried his head in his hands. At the motion Sienna raised her head, taking hold of both of his hands and pulling them away from his face. She could see all the emotions playing on his face, the display strangling her for a moment.  
"Erik…" she breathed, gaining his attention.  
"I still had enough energy to face him, it was my boundaries that caused me harm not you… You couldn't have known what would happen today" she managed to say, her throat dry. Erik closed his eyes at her words, defeat clearly written on his face.  
"You should have called me" he lowly spoke and Sienna stiffened, knowing what he truly meant.  
"I couldn't" she confessed, Erik's eyes opening in confusion as she looked away from him. Erik could see that she didn't want to say her reasoning but he secretly knew that she was afraid, afraid of him getting harmed by Malik in an attempt to protect her. Carefully Erik removed his hands from hers once more, placing one arm around her waist as he held her close. Sienna glanced back, understanding his movement and relaxed as she once again rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.  
"Thank you for protecting Mika and Sam… for protecting us…" Erik quietly spoke after a few moments of silence but he received no reply, realising that Sienna had finally fallen asleep.

The next morning had arrived and Sienna had groggily forced herself out of bed, the sound of voices downstairs placing her on high alert. Hurriedly she left her room, the cold air hitting her bare legs as headed straight for the dining room, her footing unstable and stiff. As she entered all voices died out, Sienna planted in place at the doorway as her eyes darted around the room in confusion. Only the demon boys were present, Mika gone for school but a sensation Sienna hadn't felt in a while was existent making her shiver. The demons had all glanced her way, each and every face filled with pain.  
"Another demon has been here, I can sense it" Sienna murmured loud enough for the others to hear, her form having to lean against the door frame as she furrowed her brows. At her words James sighed,  
"You should sit, there's something we must discuss" he told her, his words straightforward and cautiously Sienna approached the nearest seat at the table, sitting in between Damien and Sam. Erik was the only one to throw her a smile that morning but it was lacklustre, the attempt itself causing pain to his soul.  
"I assume you already know of who we truly are as demons and who our father is in the Abyssal Plains?" James started off and Sienna nodded, already knowing of their noble background.  
"Our father had agreed to marry one of us off to a succubus, a very powerful one whose family owns a section of the Abyssal Plains. As I am the eldest I was the chosen one to be married off" James continued on and Sienna frowned. She already knew most of this information, to bring it up now seemed uncanny but she was wise… the feeling of another demon having entered the mansion allowed her to connect things up.  
"She's come for you" Sienna stated, her voice low. At her words the demons nodded, each of them holding a look of defeat and Sienna visibly clenched her hands on the table.  
"She must be desperate to come all this way" Sienna murmured but her words were harsh, her throat still weakened from her previous boundaries.

As a small silence filtered the room Damien stiffened next to the woman, his eyes flashing to her form. James and Erik were the first to see his movements, the two others catching on as Damien spoke.  
"You can't" Damien softly murmured, his mind connected with Sienna's but he flinched again as her thoughts fired back at him.  
"What is it?" Erik gently questioned and Damien sighed, unsure if he should speak her thoughts.  
"The succubus won't take you back" Sienna blankly told them, unclenching her hands as her eyes fell onto Erik's worried expression. Sienna raised her hands and placed her head within them, taking a breath as she rubbed her face tiredly.  
"You're in no condition to contest her… And even if you were I'm not sure if all of us together could deny her" Damien quietly told her and at his words the other demons caught on.  
"Damien is right, it is possible that she is the strongest one in the realm… our father the only one to contain the same amount of power" James informed her but as Sienna lowered her hands from her face she didn't seem convinced.  
"She's a master of mind-manipulation and has been trained in illusion. She uses her charisma instead of her strength" Erik added on, hoping his words would be enough to sink into Sienna's mind. Sienna's heart twisted at his words, she wanted to protect them, protect them all but in her current state she wasn't sure what she could do.  
"She has the power to make armies bow down to her and with our realm having the largest army in the Abyssal Plains…" Damien spoke afterwards but his voice soon trailed off as Sienna completely froze. Those words…  
"What is their name?" Sienna asked, her question blunt.  
"Diana" Mathew went to reply but Sienna shook her head.  
"Her true name" Sienna requested and at her words they all fell silent besides James.  
"Ezaeur" he answered her and Sienna's face simmered into one of understanding, an understanding that none of them knew of. Uneasily Sienna stood from her chair, her form swaying uneasily.  
"I should rest more before she returns" she told the demons and all of them were surprised with how calm she sounded.  
"But what about Mika?" Sam questioned loudly and Sienna focused her eyes on him, her lips thinned.  
"She will cause her no harm" Sienna told him but her words didn't settle any of them.  
"You don't know tha-" Sam went to retort but Sienna silenced him.  
"She won't" Sienna spoke, her calmness lost for a moment as she sharpened her eyes onto the demon. Sam seemed ready to argue but he didn't say a word as Sienna's expression softened, her energy clearly draining.  
"Trust me" Sienna added to her words after a moment, her eyes turning to everyone before finally falling onto Erik's. At his fear she couldn't help but sigh, knowing that words alone wouldn't ease any of them.  
"When she returns give her my true name, she will understand and come to me" Sienna slowly said. Before any of them could question her the meaning behind it the woman had already left, her form swaying as it headed towards her room.

The demons remained in silence for a few moments, wondering what their next step in action was.  
"Sienna has been nothing but faithful to us all" James spoke after a moment. The four other demons glanced his way, questioning his words but Erik understood his older brother immediately.  
"We should trust that Mika will not be harmed" Erik added on, James being the only one to hum in agreement. Matthew seemed undecided to how to react whereas Sam grunted, knowing his older brothers were usually right about these things.  
"She knows her, they were once close" Damien murmured, closing his eyes with a sigh.  
"But that was all she allowed me to hear" Damien continued on, knowing his brothers would ask him questions if he didn't voice those words. The five of them remained sitting, knowing that the only thing they could truly do was sit and wait. Erik was the only one who had enough energy to use his full power but, even then, they all knew it would be no match for the succubus if they did come to fight. Erik's eyes lingered to the doorway where Sienna retreated to her room, praying that she was right about this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty.**

The sky had drastically darkened as the clock announced to Sienna that it was ten o'clock. The woman had tried her best to rest throughout the day but sometime during the afternoon she had been awoken to the sound of panic, taking the moment to lay still and listen to the sounds echoing around the house but she soon fell back into an uneasy slumber, only now awakening. She groggily rubbed her eyes, removing herself from her bed as she felt that familiar presence wafting through the mansion. Her eyes had flickered to the doorway several times as she sat herself up, questioning if she should be the one to approach Ezaeur but she knew she couldn't. With a half-hearted sigh she lifted herself out of bed, her form hovering over to the already opened curtains. Her eyes looked outward into the darkness, her thoughts muddled and unreadable to even herself.

Sienna found herself stiffening as the atmosphere shifted into something dangerous, something threatening that screamed for her attention. She could feel two of them, almost challenging one another but as soon as they appeared they soon faded. Sienna closed her eyes, the silence in her room almost suffocating and she wondered if she would have to endure it for long. Uneasily the woman stepped closer to the full length window, her hands bent outwards as she leaned against it for support. She remained there for some moments, unmoving and silent but the presence she was aware of shot from one place to another, its location now behind her. A part of Sienna wanted to turn and brightly smile but she knew she couldn't, she never could.  
"Face me" the voice behind her commanded.

It was a voice Sienna had heard countless times in the past yet its tone was worn, tired and defeated. Uneasily Sienna pulled herself from the window, opening her eyes as she turned to face the one she had been waiting for. Her eyes instantly fell into Ezaeur's red ones, her expression one Sienna couldn't read. She had grown immensely since Sienna had last seen her but she knew it wasn't a good experience. The pair remained staring at one another, Ezaeur almost challenging Sienna to look away first but the woman before her sighed in exhaustion, having to lean her back against the window to support herself. At the movement Ezaeur's hardened expression softened, approaching Sienna with determined footsteps.  
"I thought the third brother was lying to me when he said you were here…" Ezaeur barely breathed as she halted in front of Sienna, her black and gold dress swaying in her movements. Ezaeur's eyes ran over Sienna's body, her expression turning to one of pain at the realisation of what kind of state she was truly in. Sienna finally forced herself to speak,  
"Almost like old times" she breathed as her eyes finally returned to her golden ones yet none of them smiled at her words. Ezaeur stiffly nodded to her words but they both knew they were avoiding the main topic at hand, Sienna being the one to approach it. Uneasily she placed her hand onto Ezaeur's shoulder, her eyes softening as she looked up at her.  
"I know why you're here" she slowly told her, Ezaeur letting out a held in breath.  
"I've let the boys go" the succubus responded, her head bowing down. Sienna knew the consequences of those words, letting the demons remain in the Human World meant the chance of war within the Abyssal Plains would happen. Gently Sienna trailed the hand on her should upward onto her chin, raising the succubus's head upward to look her in the eye.  
"Do you remember the promise we made to each other before we last parted?" Sienna asked her and at her question Ezaeur smiled ever so slightly.  
"I do" she confirmed.  
"When the time comes…" Sienna started but Ezaeur furiously shook her head, Sienna's hand falling from her face.  
"I can't…" Ezaeur breathed but Sienna's gaze turned sharp, the symbolic crosses gaining Ezaeur's attention as she fell still before her.  
"I trust you" Sienna firmly told her and at those words Ezaeur sighed, a look of defeat flickering on her face as she closed her eyes. The pair leaned closer, their foreheads touching one another as their bond with each other remained strong.  
"I will" Ezaeur quietly whispered and Sienna sadly smiled.  
"I'll always be waiting" Sienna honestly responded.

The two parted from each other, giving each other one final look as Ezaeur stepped back, her eyes flickering to the opened doorway, Erik stiffly standing there.  
"Seems someone's not comfortable leaving you alone with me" Ezaeur teased, her tone changed as she hid herself. Ezaeur turned her attention back to Sienna, her head tilting downward. Sienna knew that Ezaeur knew his reasoning for standing there protectively, the unspoken words between them not needed.  
"Until we next meet" she told her and Sienna nodded her head in farewell.  
"Until then" Sienna shortly responded and without a word of farewell to Erik Ezaeur was gone from sight. Unsurely Erik approached Sienna, his eyes filled with concern.

Sienna wasn't sure how long Erik had been standing there but she found herself shifting her eyes away from his form, her golden orbs landing on the scrawled sheets on her bed.  
"She was the one who found me" Sienna lowly murmured as she continued to avoid his eyes. Her brows furrowed in thought, trying to clear her ever lasting memories.  
"I was left among the dead in the Abyssal Plains, the fight I fought not one I wish to recall" she continued on. Sienna listened as Erik moved into her sight, taking a seat at the edge of the bed to listen to her tale. Sienna remained unmoving by the window, her back slouching against the cold panels but her eyes finally met his.  
"I had been there days, weeks possibly but Ezaeur was the one to find me. She did not travel alone, another travelled with her and he knew of me, knew of what I was…" Sienna told him with a strained smile.  
"She was wary of me at first but he convinced her to help me, Ezaeur eventually giving in to his wishes and taking me back with them to the castle. Her parents were not pleased at first but she cared for me and helped me recover… over time we slowly bonded. Ezaeur… She will always be special to me" Sienna truthfully told him, her eyes casting downwards.  
"Did the Angels not help you?" Erik questioned, finding it hard to place the pieces together and Sienna sighed.  
"They did, if it were not for them I would have never survived to begin with" she slowly told him. Her eyes closed for a moment, her mind questioning her next actions. With a deep breath she moved herself away from the window and next to Erik on the bed, her hands falling into her lap.  
"I should start from the beginning…" she mumbled,  
"I can explain it to your brothers and Mika tomorrow" she added, knowing they too deserved the truth.

Erik remained silent as he allowed the woman beside him to clear her mind, figuring out how to word her tale.  
"I was born into the life of the Angels, my parents both having a role among them. I didn't know my mother that much but my father supported me for as long as he could. I was young and naïve, and because of that I easily fell into the trap of trying to become one of the best among my kind" Sienna slowly spoke, furrowing her brows further.  
"The robes you wore… are they not the ones worn among the High Angels?" Erik gently asked, the question eating him alive and she weakly nodded.  
"Yes… I was one of them for… a very long time. It is all a blur to me now… that section of my life not one I truly lived by my own free will" she uneasily answered.  
"It was my duty that lead me to the Abyssal Plains. From what I remember a group of low-ranking Angels had joined a group of rebel demons and turned rouge. It was my duty to eliminate them" she truthfully told him, taking a moment to run her hand through her hair.

As the memory replayed in her mind a shiver passed through her body, the old wounds hidden by her glamour flaring up in pain.  
"I completed my duty but the cost in doing so was high. The wounds you saw at the warehouse… those were the ones I suffered that day" she confessed but then lightly smiled at his pained expression.  
"I felt no pain then" she tried to comfort him, her eyes moving to watch her fingers twiddle together.  
"I felt nothing then… but I couldn't move. No matter how hard I tried my body was too worn" she continued on, taking a breath.  
"I was left there, at my end but… but my fate was changed" she continued on. She knew Erik was watching her closely, the confusion on her face easily read by the demon. She turned her attention back to him, giving him a forced smile.  
"The Angels came to me and healed me the best they could but then I was changed, gave me things I had never had before. I was a part of a Stone Destiny… even to this day I do not know who created it" she faintly told him. At her words Erik stiffened, knowing what she meant by the term.  
"That is how you lost your rank among the Angels" Erik stated in realisation and Sienna hummed to confirm his words.  
"I remained with the Angels but my role was changed, I was no longer a High Angel. I fell among the Valkyries to walk in disguise among humanity, to decide who may live and who will die in battle. However due to how extreme my wounds were the healing done by the Angels wasn't enough to allow me to go to the Human World straight away. I was told that someone would find me in the Abyssal Plains, someone who would help me adapt to my new life" Sienna explained slowly and Erik connected the pieces easily.  
"That's when you met them, Ezaeur and her companion" Erik noted receiving a nod from Sienna.  
"Ezaeur and those among her taught me many things, it was the first time in my life that I got to experience emotions, bonds, feelings and… more freedom" she quietly spoke, deeply sighing.  
"I stayed at the castle for quite a while but soon I had to return to duty. I left the Abyssal Plains for the Human World and that's where I met Harold Anderson, the old man who helped bring you all here. I thought I had experienced everything when it came to emotions and feelings but there was one last thing he taught me" she told him, awkwardly smiling to herself.  
"What was that?" Erik gently asked, knowing she was falling deeper into her memories.  
"Love" was the only thing she said.

Erik couldn't help but weakly smiled at her answer, it was the answer he should have known from the start. When coming to the Human World Erik and his brothers didn't believe that they could experience love, the situation common among their kind.  
"He let me experience love among friends, among family…" Sienna spoke, breaking Erik away from his thoughts.  
"But he told me one day I would find someone unique to experience the truest feeling of love, the kind of love you can only have with one other… the one that makes your soul whole" Sienna quietly spoke and as Erik focused on her face he could see her cheeks reddening. He knew that she wanted to say more, her lips parting several times. She nervously looked across at him, knowing that he could read her clearly so she sighed, forcing herself to speak the words.  
"I think I've found that one" she confessed, her eyes moving themselves back to her hands.

Erik found himself smiling, a large part of him relieved by her spoken words. He took a large breath.  
"I always thought that love was a misused word, something humans used when it truly didn't exist but… I was foolish to think such a thing. I always wondered what it felt like, I believed that our kind couldn't feel it or express it yet…" Erik lowly spoke but he soon lost track of his thoughts as Sienna returned her eyes to his, the soft smile on her face warming Erik.  
"Does that mean..?" she cautiously asked, wanting to confirm her question.

Erik didn't voice his answer, instead he gently cupped the side of her face with his palm, his head moving closer to hers as they both closed their eyes. The kiss they shared was gentle, a simple display of how they both felt towards one another. They both knew they had a long way to go to truly understand this kind of love but together they knew they were heading in the right direction. They both had their strengths and weaknesses, their dreams and fears but they were both willing to approach them all together, side by side. Both Erik and Sienna pulled apart from each other, their foreheads touching as they leaned into one another. They didn't utter a word, not ten and not for the rest of the night that they remained together.


	21. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter.**

A few weeks had passed since the departure of Diana and those days had been eventful. All of the demons were sorting out the finer details to their new lives in the Human World. James was working towards taking over the business Harold had left behind, Mika not wanting the job for herself. Sam, who was now dating Mika, had applied to work in the police force. He still had some more tests to go through but it was clear he was suitable for the job. Both Damien and Matthew were working towards their goals in small, meaningful steps. Matthew was helping out James to start earning some money but any spare time he had he was learning more about human food, hoping to find work of his own in the future. Damien on the other hand was slowly learning how to read with the help of Sienna. He wasn't completely sure what he wanted to do but he knew learning to read and learning about the Human World was a step in the right direction. The last of the demons, Erik, was already busy making plans for the future. He wasted no time in starting up a tailors store; with the help of James and Sienna it was already starting to gain customers who were more than happy with Erik's work. Sienna had decided to work at the main desk for Erik, knowing it wasn't wise to try and set up a business of her own. She still had her duty to attend to and there would come a time where she may have to leave for days, weeks and possibly months at a time.

Sienna lowly sighed as she leaned back in her office chair, the clear doors several feet away swinging shut as the final customer left the store. She enjoyed the silence for a moment, taking the time to read through the schedule showing on the computer screen. The schedule was already jammed packed.  
"Is everything alright love?" a gentle, tired voice spoke from the right and Sienna glanced over, smiling at the reveal of Erik in the waiting room of the tailors. Sienna nodded, her eyes turning to the computer screen.  
"I'm just surprised that we're fully booked already" she honestly told him, referring to the schedule. Soon Erik was leaning over her shoulder, a smile on his lips as he looked at the schedule himself.  
"Perhaps we should extend our hours… or open up on more days… we still need to find a permanent employer to take this role" Sienna noted, her attention fixed to the computer but as Erik planted a kiss on the side of her cheek she shook her head with a smile. Erik chuckled at her response, standing himself straight to look down at her as she turned to face him.  
"More hours is a good start" he murmured,  
"But I'm not ready to give up my free days with you yet" he confessed making Sienna laugh.  
"And what about finding an employer?" Sienna asked, Erik frowning at her words for a moment.  
"I'm sure we can sort something out when the time comes" he lowly said. At the reminder of reality Erik seemed uneasy but Sienna stood herself from her chair, placing her hand on his arm.  
"You know I will always return, no matter what my duty is" she softly told him and at her words Erik relaxed, letting out a breath as he smiled.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way" he softly replied and Sienna smiled. She pulled away from him, turning around as she saved the schedule on the computer and turned the system off.  
"Do you want help with that suit?" she asked, knowing Erik needed to start on his clients work. The demon eagerly nodded, Sienna laughing as she joined his side. The pair returned to their new lifestyle, wondering what the future had in store for them.


End file.
